


極夜永晝

by pppagan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppagan/pseuds/pppagan
Summary: 我們將永續輪迴。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 17
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AC後架空背景｜中篇

這裡沒有白日。

在第十七個小時他終於發現了這一點。這是個怪異的空間。兩側是荒蕪的平原，草木疏落。前方是一條看不見盡頭的公路，遠山輪廓模糊。周圍沒有聲音，空氣是停滯的，一片死寂。他不斷地往前走，身旁景象沒有任何變化，彷彿一直在原地踏步。

薩羅斯對自己是怎樣來到這裡印象全無。從有意識開始，自己便在這條公路上走。天空上沒有太陽，也沒有月亮。它像是塊舞台佈幕，將所有景物都籠罩其中，透出一股死氣沉沉的光。來到這裡前都發生過些甚麼？他低頭看向雙手，正宗在手裡，他還是自己。

遠處傳來一陣轟鳴。他轉身，白熾燈刺得雙眼作痛。約莫六七十米開外，一輛摩托車正朝他駛近，引擎怒吼着劃破天際。這是他在過去十多小時裡見到的第一個人。他伸手，喊道，“你——”

摩托車絲毫沒有減速的意思，筆直地衝向他。薩菲羅斯站在原地，魔晄強化過的視力使他能看清對方：那人戴着護目鏡，輪廓十分陌生。金髮飛揚，直面向着他。他分明是看見自己的。那麼——

即將相撞之際，他朝旁邊挪了一步。耳邊呼嘯，機車擦過他的風衣衣角。騎手轉過頭來，在極短的一剎裡與他四目交接，墨色的鏡片裡蘊藏星點蔚藍。

搞甚麼——

幾乎融進黑夜的摩托車在越過他以後猛地減速，發出一陣刺耳的剎車聲，在公路上劃出淺白的輪跡。摩托車側橫着剎停。他定眼一看，坐在上頭的騎手不見了。

凜洌殺意自上方破空而來！

薩菲羅斯揮動正宗，一手架在刃身接過這一擊。那人的武器是一把劍，劍身寬闊，與他的身形比來有些滑稽，可落在正宗上的力度不容說笑。刀與劍交錯嘶啦着燃起鋼花。他能感覺出護目鏡下的那雙眼在盯着他，眨也不眨。那人沒有說話，沒有解釋。手上的勁一鬆，對方凌空跳開，在遠處落地， 手中巨劍拆分成兩把，瞬間躍至跟前，雙劍交叉劈向薩菲羅斯。他輕盈後退。劍氣擦過柏油路面，留下兩道數米長的深痕。

他不認識這個人，也不知道對方為甚麼對他有這麼重的殺意。握在刀柄上的手驟地收緊，他半瞇着眼，一股久違的快意自項脊騰升。這人很強，他已經很久未遇到過與他旗鼓相當的對手了。

這會是場愉快的戰鬥。

未幾，兩人不約而同地衝上前，兵器鏗鏘，銀光閃爍。那人用的劍笨重，卻使得極靈巧，身影敏捷地左右躍動，兩把武器出其不意地朝他襲來。起初他尚能應對自如，隨着攻勢越發凌厲，他居然覺得稍稍吃力。

那人速度很快，與他不相上下，甚至還在加快。正宗橫掃斬去那人右手一截袖套，巨劍割裂他皮衣衣擺，乒乓一聲互相交疊，僵持不下。他勾起嘴角，施放了一個高級風魔法。距離過近了，那人沒法避開。氣流將敵人吹得重心不穩，屈膝跪向地面。薩菲羅斯發力，趁機將他手中劍都擊開，兩把巨劍直插入地面。是時候了，一切將要結束——

那人抬起頭，未見半分慌亂。他心中一凜。

第三把劍從那人身後亮出，劍身比先前兩把都要短，但足夠尖利。他認出來，這是其中一把劍上拆分出來的。他是甚麼時候——

刀尖貼着他的項頸，金屬質感冰冷。他從未離死亡這麼近。

那人未再動作，咫尺之外的臉上毫無表情。半晌，他說，“你不是他。”收回劍。

薩菲羅斯下意識摸向喉嚨，彷彿仍能感覺到那股冷意。到底是怎麼回事？他不意外這人認識他。作為神羅主要的宣傳標幟，鮮少有人不知道他。有人想殺他亦不是甚麼新鮮事，五臺人每一個都恨不得要他挫骨揚灰。但這人是將自己錯當成仇人。誰會將他跟別人搞混？

對方收回地上兩把劍，將它們重新組裝好，收回摩托車裡。他開口，“我認識你嗎？”

那人看了他一眼，接着整頓行裝，“不。”

“你將我錯認成誰了？”

他調整着摩托車的方向，“沒有。”

引擎發動的聲音響起，車尾排出白煙。那人朝他走來，“你得跟我走。”

薩菲羅斯，“你說你不認識我。”

“你被困在這裡了，不是嗎？”

這人拒絕透露任何訊息，戒心極重。資訊不對等無異是危險的。薩菲羅斯打量着對方，“如果我說不呢？”

“我會殺掉你。”那人不假思索道，“跟我走，或者被我殺掉。選一個。”

“你很有自信。”

對方側過臉，眼神停在了路面深邃的刀痕。

真是完全沒有迴旋的餘地。薩菲羅斯說，“名字？”

那人遲疑了一下。手慢吞吞地伸向護目鏡，脫掉。他看上去很年輕，二十來歲，眼睛蒼藍，在夜色中微微煥着光。是特種兵？薩菲羅斯不動聲色。那人開口，“斯特萊夫。”

“克勞德·斯特萊夫。”

克勞德不知從哪找來一個頭盔，扔了給他，“戴上。在我說可以之前別摘下來。”

他握着那頭盔，深黑色的玻璃面映出他的臉容，“作為一個陌生人，你未免要求太多。”

克勞德跨上摩托車，動了動下巴，示意他坐上去，非常乾脆地無視了他的話。薩菲羅斯最後環視了周圍一眼。四周靜悄悄的，只有機車引擎嗡嗡作響。似乎也沒其他更好的辦法了。他戴上頭盔，走過去。

黑亮的龐然大物撕裂這片靜謐的空間，撲向前方。

行駛大概十來分鐘，周遭依然沒有甚麼變化。公路不斷向前延伸，看不見終點，也不見任何岔路。他正想開口，那東西便出現了。

言語難以形容所見之物。那是一堵牆，同時是一層黏滑的薄膜，沿着地平線無限擴張開去。它極為巨大，遮天蔽日，上頭流動着的奇異色彩隨着角度轉換而改變。它時而是黑色的，時而化作透明，外層的彩虹色紋路不斷幻化，似遇水的油。這塊不祥的膜矗立在正前方，馬上撞上他們。他不由喊道，“喂——”

克勞德未有回應，使勁扭動油門，引擎聲震耳欲聾，摩托車閃電般朝前方駛去。這傢伙！

眼前先是一黑，頃刻一切光亮得刺眼。遠山仍在，四周的野草依然是焦黃色的，半死不活地垂着頭。太陽高掛，地上的所有物像都罩上一層鮮豔的光。黑夜不見了。

這究竟是怎麼回事？薩菲羅斯轉頭望向後方。那道天幕屹立着，略帶孤度的表面如同蟲繭裹起後方的土地，界線涇渭分明。這番畫面詭異地壯麗，他的認知無法解釋這番景象。他望向坐在前面的青年。克勞德雙手穩穩抓在車把，目不斜視，對剛發生的事一片漠然，顯然清楚那是甚麼。薩菲羅斯沒有出聲詢問，他知道對方不會回答。

摩托車繞進一條山路，接着前進。

那不過是個開始，驚喜陸續有來。他們來到一個城市，路牌上顯示它的名字叫邊緣城。薩菲羅斯不記得有地方叫這個名字。一切都太古怪了：玩具積木般歪倒的大廈、斷裂的高架橋、到處散落的瓦礫跟鋼筋…整個城市建基於廢墟之中，拖曳着頹敗的身軀苟延殘喘。他的目光投向更遠處，在這片廢墟的中心是——

瞳孔驟地一縮。他緊緊盯着傾倒的高塔上那紅色標記。不，這不可能。神羅怎麼會——

這次克勞德倒是開口了。他側頭，表情淡然。不知為何，薩菲羅斯由他沒有起伏的語調中聽出嘲諷來，“神羅早就覆亡了。”

事情比他想像的要嚴重得多。

摩托車駕輕就熟在來往的人群中穿行，轉眼便停在了一棟建築前。

第七天堂位於邊緣城中心位置。街區僻靜，來往的人流不算很多。從外表看來這似乎是家酒吧，尚未開始營業。克勞德沒有泊在正門，繞到建築後方的車庫才停下車。

“你、”他頓了一下，“你在外面等一會兒，不要進來。”說罷推門進去。

後巷少有人跡。薩菲羅斯倚在牆邊環抱起雙手，解下頭盔。這玩意兒裡悶得要命。特種兵的優秀感官讓他能清晰聽見裡頭的動靜。酒吧裡除了克勞德外還有另一個人。鞋跟敲打在木地板，碗碟瓷杯咣噹作響，一頓，一把女聲響起，“克勞德！？”

“我…回來了，”他說話吞吞吐吐，“蒂法。”

那個叫蒂法的女人喊道，“你到底去哪裡了？三個月了！至少聯絡我們一下吧？丹澤爾跟瑪琳都擔心壞了。”

“抱——”

“里夫他們甚麼都不肯告訴我，只說你出任務了，沒這麼快回來。你知道——”

“我讓他們不要說的。”

沉默。那把女聲再響起來時有些發抖，“你去哪裡了？”

“我…”他好像想要解釋些甚麼，最後放棄了，“極夜地帶。”

蒂法沒有再說話，裡頭又傳來一陣窸窣的響動。克勞德，“你要給誰打電話？”

“里夫。”她的聲音中透出一股冰冷的怒意，似在極力控制自己，“我警告過他們不要把你牽扯進去。”

“蒂法——”

兩人接着說了些甚麼，薩菲羅斯沒再聽下去，整理着收集到的信息。里夫這個名字聽着有些熟悉，印象中他在神羅的職員册裡見過這個名字。那麼斯特萊夫應該與神羅有很深的淵源，可能是在為他們賣命。那雙魔晄眼也就能解釋得通了。

克勞德·斯特萊夫。

他思忖着，護目鏡下的那張臉看上去有些熟悉，可他完全想不起來自己在哪見過他。斯特萊夫初遇時那強烈的敵意，以及破敗的米德加⋯⋯

這塊拼圖仍有連結不上的地方。他走近門邊，聽着裡頭兩人爭論不休，忽然笑了。

“等等——”

“好了，”蒂法放下電話，“我不去找他們。那你能跟我說你到那去做甚麼嗎？”

沉默擠壓着空氣。克勞德偏過頭，眼神不住游移，又不說話了。他總是這樣，以為沉默能解決一切問題。只要不將問題說出口，沒有人知道，它們就不存在。那樣他就能偷偷地去解決它們。好像他生來理應獨自背負這些傷痕，好像沒有人能幫助到他。

蒂法嘆了口氣，“克勞德，我们已經談過這件事了。你答應過我你不會無緣無故地拋下大家消失。”

“…對不起。”

這不是一個回答，更算不上是託辭，單純是拒絕。她知道這樣下去也談不出甚麼來，便轉了個話題，“那神羅那邊又是怎麼回事？雷諾跟魯德來過店裡好幾遍了，他們都在找你。”

克勞德抿唇，一陣惹人惱怒的安靜。蒂法不打算這樣輕易讓他蒙混過去。她心中冒出一個可怕的猜想，“…又開始了，是嗎？”

她說得含糊，但克勞德已經明白了。他搖搖頭。蒂法直勾勾地盯着他，“…那個人又回來了，是嗎？你在那裡見到他了。”

“不是這樣的——”

門廊傳來呯的一聲，他們同時轉過頭。薩菲羅斯站在門邊，腳旁是一個翻落的陸行鳥擺件。銀髮將軍抬頭，碧綠色的眼睛甚是無辜地朝克勞德眨了眨，“不好意思。”

開甚麼玩笑！克勞德瞪着他，眼中怒意鮮明。他沒來得及說些甚麼，身旁的蒂法往後退了一步，滿臉不可置信，“不。”

她握起拳，指甲嵌進掌心，雙肩聳起，爆發出一聲怒吼，“薩菲羅斯——”瞬間衝上前，拳頭帶着勁風直擊向他的臉頰。薩菲羅斯挑眉，輕巧地仰頭躲開。又一個剛見面就想殺了他的人，他倒不記得自己有這麼惹人嫌。

站在後方的克勞德叫着她的名字，想要攔住她，可在這窄小的走道上着實施展不開手腳。蒂法出拳極兇，專門瞄準他的頭部出手，是真想要他的命。小腿肌肉蹦緊，腳尖橫掃勾起櫃面的玻璃花瓶直踢向他的臉。薩菲羅斯側身避開，花瓶撞上牆面摔個粉碎，咣噹落地。他毫不費力地躲過雨點般傾盆打落的攻擊，沒有抽出正宗，甚至頗有閒暇地問，“你認識我？”

聽聞蒂法更加憤激，“你這個——”克勞德擋在他們之間，喊道，“蒂法！”又轉向薩菲羅斯，咬牙切齒，“你出去等着。”

薩菲羅斯興味盎然地看着他們，竟然妥協了，“行。”

他走出去，好心地幫他們關上門。

蒂法按捺不住，“克勞德！你到底在想甚麼？那可是——”

“我知道。”克勞德抬手，示意她先聆聽，“但他不是那個薩菲羅斯。”

蒂法抱起手，蹙眉。她很少露出這樣的表情，每當她擺出這副模樣便代表她在得到一個滿意的解釋前絕不會擺手。

“我在極夜地帶遇到他。”克勞德猶豫着，異常小心地斟酌措辭，“他…不認得我。”

“他在裝。”蒂法毫不客氣。

“不，”他輕聲道，“他不會那樣做。他是真的不認識我。這不是我們所知道的那個薩菲羅斯。恐怕……”

他沒有再說下去，蒂法隱約猜出他的意思，“這跟里夫讓你去調查的事有關，是嗎？”

克勞德沒開口。說實話，他也很迷惘。那人看上去確實與他的宿敵無異，偏偏不是那個會笑着說要以星球作舟的傢伙。他的言行舉止與那滿嘴報復星球的瘋子相去甚遠，更像是克勞德記憶裡那驕傲的神羅英雄。

“我需要點時間。”他說，“得先知道他為甚麼會在那裡出現，才能作定論。在這之前，先不要將他當成那個人。”

“這怎麼可能！”蒂法低吼。

“我知道，”克勞德說，“但他現在甚麼都不知道，讓他知道更多事恐怕沒甚麼好處。沒有人知道他會做出些甚麼來。我們、不，星球沒法再應付多一個薩菲羅斯。”

蒂法靜下來，閉上眼，揉了揉眉心。好一會兒才說，“要告訴里夫他們嗎？”

克勞德，“不，先不要告訴他們。我——”

話未到半，門後一陣吵雜。克勞德暗罵了聲，果然，無論是哪一個薩菲羅斯都是這麼難搞。他走過去，推開門。一顆毛茸茸的紅色腦袋栽到他身上。他一愣，心道不妙。

雷諾抬起頭，眼睛圓睜着，像隻受驚的兔子，“快、快點，給社長打電話。讓WRO發最高級別紅色警示。那、那傢伙他媽的——”尾音成了一陣崩潰的尖叫，“他怎麼老是回來！？”

門外，薩菲羅斯游刃有餘地應對着魯德，臉上還帶着點困惑，似是在疑惑自己仇人怎麼這麼多。這表情出現在他臉上相當好笑，但克勞德此刻是完全笑不出來了。他頭痛地扶着前額，少有地說了聲，“操。”


	2. Chapter 2

WRO分部位於邊緣城的一角，是棟不甚起眼的小建築。畢竟在隕星與星痕症候群一系列事件過後，人們對於執權者的不信任度達到了顛峰，由前神羅要員之一，里夫·圖斯蒂所領導的世界再生組織自然首當其衝。然而，飽經劫難的世界亟需重整秩序，不論反對者們樂意抑或不樂意，WRO無疑為此作出了良多貢獻。

一行人站在WRO分部的正門。平日總有員工出入的大門僅剩兩列武裝森嚴的衛兵駐守，原因不言而喻。克勞德朝旁邊瞥了一眼，在薩菲羅斯身體力行地表現他對頭盔的不滿後，他不得不給他找了件斗篷，儘管這沒有好太多。深色布料堪堪蓋住眼睛，兜帽以下的半張臉足以勾起他無數噩夢。

薩菲羅斯對他的安排未有異議，簡直稱得上順從。克勞德知道這不過是假象，他從不敢輕視他的仇敵，即便是這個對未來一無所知的薩菲羅斯。男人是一名極具耐心的狩獵者，懂得適時掩其鋒芒，伺機而動。

他走上前，與領頭的衛兵對話，“我來見里夫。”

對方向他行禮，“斯特萊夫閣下，我們早已收到通知。長官與其他人正在頂層等候您。”他小心翼翼道，“我們護送您上去。”

“不，不用。’他立即拒絕。身後的雷諾嘟囔了幾句，他一概當作沒聽見。衛兵看上去有點為難，“確保諸位安全是我們的責任——”

“我會看住他。”他說，直接繞過衛兵往裡頭走去。

電梯平穩升上高層，氣氛尷尬。沒有人說話，沒有人敢說話，於是薩菲羅斯開口，“你不覺得你該解釋一下嗎？”

“解釋甚麼？為甚麼所有人都想殺你？”克勞德冷笑一聲，“不如問問自己？”

這下沒有人敢喘氣了。

電梯門叮的一聲打開，接待人員將克勞德領到會議室，門打開來，所有人都已到齊。最前方主持會議的是里夫本人；左側坐着以曾為首的塔克斯，以及幾位他不認識的研究員；右側坐着的人他都再熟悉不過：巴雷特、希德、尤菲跟納納基。

沒有人跟他打招呼，所有人的目光都集中到他身後的人上。巴雷特尤甚，雙眼死死盯着那暴露在外的半張臉，“是真的嗎？那傢伙又——”

薩菲羅斯解下斗篷。類蛇的豎瞳凌厲地掃視眾人，銀髮整齊垂落，透出一股無機質的冰冷。席中有人倒抽口氣，更多不動聲色，仔細地評估着眼前情景。巴雷特霍地站起身，舉起槍械手臂對準薩菲羅斯，“你他媽的——”

“巴雷特！”里夫喊道。巴雷特啐了一口，憤然坐下。

“情況我已經跟大家說過了。”里夫說，“雖然是這樣，我還是要問一句：克勞德，一旦發生任何事，你能控制場面嗎？”

克勞德不作聲，點頭。

“很好。”里夫雙手放上桌面，宣布“那麼，編號PN-013，有關極夜地帶的第十三次會議，現在開始。”

“鑑於有新成員加入，”埃琳娜起身，往蒂法看了一眼。後者進門後不時看向里夫，眼神絕不友善:他們等下得好好談談，“容我從頭開始匯報一次。”

燈光暗下來，淡藍色的投影幕由長桌中心成形。上頭顯示的正是薩菲羅斯不久前所見那層奇怪的巨膜。

“大概半年前，WRO的研究團隊在北大空洞附近發現不穩定的空間粒子，派出研究員視察，將其命名為極夜地帶。”埃琳娜說，“起初它只是一個圍繞着北大空洞的半圓球體，通體呈黑色。研究員無法判斷它到底是甚麼，因為甚麼而出現。團隊在空洞外圍建立了一個臨時勘測站，正式開始調查。”

下一張照片是由高空拍攝的，可見黑色半圓的邊線擴展了不少，幾乎將整個蓋亞絕壁納入其中，“一個月後，極夜地帶以難以想像的速度擴大，很快就吞噬了整個冰原地區，而且每一日都在不斷擴張，沒有緩和的跡象，速度甚至在不斷加快。研究團隊意識到事態的嚴重性，加快調查，派出了第一隊搜查隊入內搜索，任務為期一週。搜查隊在第二日全數失聯。傳回來的影像被不知明的電波干擾，一無所獲。接着……”

半空投影出一個雪山小鎮，它的半邊已經被膜囊括其中，“極夜地帶在一夜之間吞併了冰雪村。居民們大多在睡覺，只有小數人趕在那之前逃出。”金髮的塔克斯深吸了口氣，“媒體發現了，事情暴露，公眾開始恐慌。WRO宣佈將動用所有資源勘探極夜地帶，並聯絡了社長，塔克斯正式加入調查。同時委託了克勞德·斯特萊夫與文森特·瓦倫丁對極夜地帶展開搜查。”

“至此。以下交由科研部講解最新的進展。”

一名身穿白大掛的橙棕髮女性站起身，她朝埃琳娜頜首，轉向眾人，“我是夏露雅‧路伊，WRO科學部研究員。那麼，由我來為大家解釋科學部的推論。”

眼前出現了兩張人像照，一個男子以及一個小女孩。照片底下標識着兩人的名字，“過去半個月，巡邏隊在邊緣區域找回了這兩個人。他們分別是喬布爾．努森，第一搜查隊的成員；莉娜．加西亞，冰雪村的村民。”

“他們被發現時身體狀態良好，只是輕度脫水及營養不良，身上沒有任何創口，情緒尚算平靜。巡邏隊將他們帶回總部，我們對兩位作出了一系列檢查和抽取樣本，沒有發現任何異常。他們非常健康。但當被問到先前的經歷時，他們表現得很奇怪。請看。”

畫面上的男人大概三十來歲，體魄健壯，明顯是軍人出身。他臉色憔悴，黑沉沉的眼似兩潭死水，無神地望向鏡頭。

“這都是些必要程序，你參軍已久，應該能理解。不用太緊張。”畫面外傳來一把女聲，“那我們從最簡單的問題開始。你的名字？”

男人囁嚅着，眼中流露出痛苦的神色，“我叫……”

他雙唇發白，突然渾身抽搐，腦袋呯的一聲撞在桌面，聲音極響亮。男人反覆地嗑向桌子，前額迅速腫起，血流如注。他不肯停下。錄像中的夏露雅走到他身側，想要阻止他，“努森先生！停下來！”

“不——”他雙手死死抓在桌邊，堅持傷害自己，桌面被砸得內陷。男人喉底擠出不成調的嘶叫，“費利克斯還活着！他、他們都活着！我已經死了！神——神羅輸了！五臺人會將我們都殺光——”

夏露雅按下遙控器，畫面靜止在男人被衛兵架起的一刻。她續道，“他提及的名字費利克斯，指的應該是前神羅三等兵費利克斯．維利可。兩人都曾參與五臺戰爭。其中維利可在平原戰役的一次偷襲敵軍行動中陣亡。行動最後成功，他們刺殺了目標，但部隊傷亡慘重。據與努森交好的兵士所講，努森一直對此非常自責。在戰役之後接受了很長一段時間的心理輔導。”

螢幕展示出維利可軍士的資料。維利可穿着筆挺的軍裝，炯炯有神地直望前方。他的照片上蓋着一個鮮紅的印章，意為陣亡。

“努森的話很不對勁。他的描述都與現實相反。更糟糕的是，他開始忘記很多事，甚至連自己是誰，去過哪裡都不記得。我們給他做了一次腦部掃描，依然，沒有任何發現。”夏露雅道，“加西亞亦有出現混淆現實的情況，但沒有努森這麼嚴重。”

趁着夏露雅翻找資料，蒂法望向克勞德，一副憂心忡忡的樣子。克勞德沒有為意。他似在想些甚麼，專注地盯着桌面上的一塊污斑。

影片裡的小女孩穿了條鵝黃色的裙子，正坐在床邊晃動雙腿。片刻，夏露雅出現，坐到她旁邊，“嘿，莉娜，你感覺怎樣？”

莉娜乖巧地轉過頭，“很好。”

她狀態很不錯，應答自如。一些基本問題過後，夏露雅切入正題，“你能告訴我那天你起床後，看到了些甚麼嗎？”

莉娜眨巴着眼，顯得很高興，“我見到了媽媽！”

“注意，”夏露雅打斷道，“她的母親，海倫．加西亞在四年前已經因病去世。”

對話繼續，小女孩手舞足蹈，“我已經好久沒見過媽媽了！她看上去漂亮了好多。能下床跟我玩了。”她聲音漸小下去，“雖然媽媽好像不認得我了。”

“那村子裡呢？村子裡有甚麼跟平常不一樣的地方嗎？”

莉娜認真地回想着，“不同的地方…多了好多不認識的人。我哪都找不到艾諾，啊，艾諾是我最好的朋友。對了！”她叫了聲，“我把這個帶回來了。”

屏幕上是一朵白色的花，花瓣透明，像翅膀般往外展開，枝莖像根通透的玻璃管子，水液在裡頭流動。夏露雅暫停了影片，“這種花叫雪鷺，只生長在極寒冷的地方，一般只出現在冰原。但那也是七八多年前的事了。資料庫顯示，因着氣候變化跟先前的事變，雪鷺已經絕種。”

影片接着播放，莉娜稚嫩的聲音在房間裡回盪，“你能帶我回去找媽媽嗎？”

燈重新亮起，森冷的白光映上眾人的臉，“兩位生還者都在極夜地帶遇到死去的人，出現了一定程度的記憶缺失及現實倒錯。以及這朵花。”夏露雅頓了下，長吁口氣，“我們初步假設極夜地帶連接着另一條時間線，而這條時間線裡，維利可三等兵與莉娜的母親都沒有死亡，五臺嬴得了戰爭，雪鷺仍然存在。循着這個方向，我們會着手研究極夜周圍浮動的空間粒子數值。目前仍有很多疑點，包括極夜地帶擴張的原因、從裡頭出來的人為甚麼會丟失記憶，最重要的是，根源究竟是甚麼？

按照如今的速度，恐怕用不上一個月，極夜地帶就會將整個米德加覆蓋在內。我的建議是繼續搜查，同時開始疏散邊緣城的居民。距離最近的骨頭村村民已在上週全數撤走。無論裡頭是一個怎樣的世界，反正我是不太想進去親身體驗。以上。”

語畢，她坐下來。一室鴉雀無聲。

薩菲羅斯不動聲色地將眾人的表情變化收進眼底。一個平行時空——這還真在他意料之外。在座大多數臉孔都很陌生，除了里夫，他只認出了曾。他觀察着坐在旁邊的克勞德。由於眾人對他的嫌惡恐懼簡直能化為實體，克勞德主動坐到他旁邊，充當人肉屏障。青年神情呆滯，也不知道有沒有聽進去。

他開始好奇這個世界的自己到底幹了甚麼傷天害理的事，尤其是對克勞德做了些甚麼。

“辛苦了。”里夫清了清嗓子，“克勞德？”

克勞德沒有反應。

一旁的蒂法低聲喚道，“克勞德！”

他回過神，環顧眾人，開口，“抱歉。”他站起身，“情況就跟剛才說的一樣。但我在裡頭甚麼也沒有找到。”

“甚麼意思？”

他說話很慢，“那裡…甚麼都沒有。我沒找到任何人。”

“可不是，帶回來的算不上是人——痛，你打我幹嘛！”雷諾回頭，這才意識自己的嘟囔響過頭了，立馬摀住嘴，“我閉嘴，繼續繼續。”

“裡頭是一個靜止的空間。沒有白天，沒有風，沒有動物。我沿着公路一直往前駛，周圍的景象也完全沒有變化。”克勞德說，“我試着駛離公路，但芬里爾永遠都沒法到達山腳，就像被困住了一樣。”

他的描述與薩菲羅斯經歷的類似。

“那你過去三個月都——”

“不，”克勞德，“對我來說只過去了很短時間。”

“多久？”

“我，”他頓了頓，“我不記得。”

夏露雅等幾位研究員聽着他的話，在紙上奮筆疾書，低聲討論起來。

“那麼——”里夫看向長桌的另一端，薩菲羅斯同樣抬頭迎上他的目光。銀髮將軍面無表情，綠眸裡的魔晄光芒螢亮。他像一尊活過來的雕像，舉手投足間盡是一股非人的疏離感。

他們再也沒法裝作沒看到這頭房中大象。

“我在裡頭遇到他。”克勞德說，“他似乎被困在裡面。”

“你記得自己出現在極夜地帶前發生了甚麼嗎？”夏露雅問。

薩菲羅斯看向她。眾人屏息，緊張的氣氛一觸即發。

“不，”薩菲羅斯開口，“我不記得。”

“又是記憶缺失……”夏露雅喃喃道，邊寫下筆記，“那麼這個世界與你的世界有甚麼明顯區別嗎？”

“我沒有義務回答你們任何問題。”大家才稍稍緩和的情緒又再度繃緊，薩菲羅斯逕自道，“在提問之前，你們不應該解釋一下嗎？”

夏露雅小心地與里夫對視了一眼，轉過頭，“你想知道甚麼？”

“這個世界的神羅怎麼了？”薩菲羅斯，“‘我’做了些甚麼？”

“神羅公司犯下了多宗危害人類罪行，事情暴露後人們便不再擁護它。那已經是四年前的事。”夏露雅的回答非常含糊，“這個世界的你…亦有參與其中。”

“那‘我’現在怎麼了？”

“你——”

“你已經死了。”克勞德說。

他回答得很快，太快了，反而讓人覺得他在說謊。薩菲羅斯盯着他，似在評估這個答案的可信性。克勞德毫不畏懼地與他對視，藍眼睛裡一片澄明。

良久，薩菲羅斯轉過頭，未再提問。

“如果可以，”夏露雅說，“我們想為兩位安排一次詳細的身體檢查。那些資料會讓我們進一步了解極夜地帶。”

意外地，克勞德先行開口，“我不會接受任何檢查。”薩菲羅斯詫異地瞧了他一眼。

夏露雅有些無措，明顯沒想到克勞德會拒絕。她又再看向里夫，後者擺手，“這個容後再議。另一件事。”他轉向一行塔克斯。雷諾站起身，打開桌上的資料夾，推給克勞德。

“事發突然，我們沒空做簡報。”紅髮塔克斯聳聳肩，“這玩意兩天前在米德加廢墟出現，位置是第八區的貧民窟。它主動攻擊了幾個拾荒者後逃走。我們收到幾宗目擊報告，不少拾荒者都看到了類似生物在廢墟遊蕩，還不只一隻。另外有好幾個人在廢墟失蹤。”

克勞德翻了翻資料，“為甚麼平民會在廢墟出現？不是有禁制令嗎？”

“日子不容易啊。”雷諾誇張地長吁短嘆，“腿長在他們身上，我們能怎樣？你不也老去第五區教堂——不說了不說了，別瞪我。”

照片上魔物身影模糊不清，只能看出個輪廓。魔物長有八足，身上覆滿硬鱗，兩根藍色的尖角往內彎。牠嘴裡咬着些甚麼，像是人的手臂。薩菲羅斯覺得眼熟，拿起照片，“雷形獸？”

“從外表看來是的。”雷諾說，“可這玩意一般只有四條腿，脾氣很好，還能被訓練為召喚獸。除非是在發情期，不然不會隨便攻擊人。所以：一，牠們變異了，發情期也提前了；二，有人偷偷在米德加開了個地下轉基因生物養殖場；或者是——”

“牠們來自極夜地帶。”

雷諾攤手。

“如你所見，”里夫嘆了口氣，“我們將大多數人手都調配到極夜地帶，實在管不過來。這些魔物在米德加徘徊，難保不會襲擊邊緣城的居民。能不能請你再幫一次忙，去將那些魔物除掉。如果可行，將牠們的屍體帶回——”

“不。”說話的是蒂法。她霍地起身，雙手重重槌上桌面，“里夫，你之前向我保證——”

“我去。”克勞德說。他低頭避開蒂法難以置信的目光，帶上資料起身離開會議廳。

“等等！”里夫喊道。克勞德停下腳步。只聽他說，“WRO分部有員工宿舍，我能安排出空房——”

“不用。”克勞德頭也不回，“他跟我回去。”

“這——”

“我會看住他。”

大門呯地關上，剩下的人面面相覷。薩菲羅斯站起身，一同離開。


	3. Chapter 3

斯特萊夫的房間佈置寡淡得像旅館套房。

房間裡幾乎沒有甚麼擺設，只有牆上的畫跟床頭櫃的相架。薩菲羅斯走過去，相架裡放着克勞德跟兩個孩子的合照。

克勞德解下武器跟肩甲，六式立在床邊。薩菲羅斯看着那張單人床，說，“這裡應該有客房？”

“你睡在這裡。”

“你呢？”

他又不說話了。

薩菲羅斯嘆了口氣，“有書嗎？”克勞德臉色古怪，“…有。”指了指抽屜。薩菲羅斯還真不客氣地拉開抽屜，在《機車保養說明》跟《陸行鳥育種手冊》裡選擇了後者，靠着枕頭看起書來。作為一位被貼身監視的重刑犯，他是相當的悠然自得。

克勞德無語地看了他一會兒，發現這人是真的在專心看書，決定先去洗澡。

熱水嘩啦打上項背，這個久違了的澡洗得極不愉快。一想到那傢伙就在外面，他感覺如芒刺背，只想將自己從頭髮武裝到腳趾，整個人心不在焉，差點將沐浴露擠在牙刷上。

禍不單行，他裹着毛巾站在衣物架前，發現自己沒有帶衣服進來，換下來的已經泡在水裡了。

“……”

克勞德硬着頭皮推開門，一室白霧從門邊溜出去。他將下半身包得嚴實，半翹的頭髮滴着水。他故作自然地走到衣櫃前，甚至沒多往床上看一眼，打開櫃子隨手拿了套衣服，想着這煎熬馬上要結束，薩菲羅斯根本不會注意到——

“人體實驗？”

“甚麼？”他猛地回頭。

薩菲羅斯揚了揚下巴，“你背上的傷。”

他瞪着他，“…與你無關。”秒速衝回浴室。

再一次推門出來時他已穿戴整齊，吹乾了的頭髮毛絨蓬鬆，像隻炸毛的陸行鳥。

敲門聲適時響起，他走過去，是蒂法，“能談談嗎？”

這顯然是場沒法拒絕的談話。

兩人站在走廊上，誰都沒望向對方。

終於，蒂法開口，“我不是想要責怪你。我只是…我只是很擔心，克勞德。你一直都很不對勁，牽扯進這些事對你沒有好處——不，不要說話，”她制止了他快要脫口而出的道歉，“不要跟我說對不起，不需要。你沒做錯些甚麼。”

蒂法側着頭。走廊上靜悄悄的，偶爾從門縫漏出書頁翻動的聲音。

“他真的…”她遲疑着開口，“來自別的時空？不是那個人？”

他聲音放得很輕，“…我不知道。”

他真的不知道，但心裡某處隱隱期盼着這便是事實的全部。

“我跟里夫談過了。從現在起我會正式加入調查。果然不能躲起來裝作甚麼都沒發生。”她笑得勉強，“至少大家又能一起戰鬥了？”

“蒂法…”

“瑪琳跟丹澤爾交給了愛米娜照顧，他們會在那住一陣子。園長那邊遲下我會跟他交代清楚，以後由愛米娜接送他們上學。”她接着說，“有空去看看他們吧。他們都很想你。”

他點頭，不知該怎樣回應。

“我知道你不放心將他放在WRO那邊。”她一下子說出了克勞德煩惱的事，“你們可以待在這裡。”

“我…”他低着頭，“謝謝。”

“這比對不起好多了。”她眨眨眼，這次是發自真心的微笑，“那，晚安。”

“晚安。”

他看着她下了樓，在原地愣了一陣，慢吞吞地走回房門前，推門進去，迎頭撞上兩塊硬實的胸肌。克勞德渾身一僵，驟地往後縮，“你——”

“我嚇到你了嗎？”

他條件反射伸手夠向後方，甚麼都沒摸到，這才驚覺自己將劍放下了。克勞德盯着眼前的男人，大為緊張。薩菲羅斯察覺到不妥，問，“你還好嗎？”

“再來一次，”他斬釘截鐵，“我會殺了你。”

薩菲羅斯只是笑着說，“同樣的威脅只能用一次，重複即無效。神羅的訓練官是怎樣教你的？”

“神羅跟我沒有關係。”

“哦？”他看向他的眼睛。

克勞德冷冷地重複，“神羅跟我沒有任何關係。讓開。”逕自走回房裡。

回到房間，薩菲羅斯倚在床頭，看着滿頁的‘雌鳥在發情期前容易焦躁不安，飼主應注意牠們的情緒，適時撫慰’，實在再也看不下去，便擱下書。克勞德正坐在單人沙發上，拿出PHS不停地輸入着些甚麼。他饒有興味地望着他，克勞德心裡直發毛，放下PHS，“有事？”

“你無論如何都不打算解釋？”

“看你的書。”低頭繼續按手機。

“我比較喜歡實地觀察。”

話說到這份上只能打架了。克勞德閉上眼，深呼吸，當作沒聽見。

“你也聽到他們說了。”薩菲羅斯當然不會放過他，“既然極夜地帶連接着的是一個平行世界，那麼我也不是你認識的那個我。有必要這麼重戒心嗎？”

“你就當我是PTSD吧。”克勞德木然，“你該睡覺了。”說罷一把關掉燈，接着按手機。

黑暗中一雙燦綠的眼幽幽發着光，凝視着他好一會兒，終於合上。

總算清靜了。

又過了一陣，他往床上瞄了一眼。薩菲羅斯睡姿端正，雙手交握放在胸前，銀髮如絲綢般鋪散在身側。床有點小，他的腿放不下，往外露出一截。薩菲羅斯正在…睡覺。

這個場面太詭異。他搔着頭，強逼自己收回目光，重新專注在手上的工作，直到凌晨才在沙發上小睡了數小時。克勞德沒發現那雙眼在夜半睜開來，貓似的尖細眼瞳巡視過他，最後落到他手中快要滑落的PHS，發着白光的螢幕上全是密密麻麻的小字。

晨曦如常來臨。

薩菲羅斯在第一縷光映上臉時馬上睜開眼。克勞德已經醒了，巨劍背在身後，正在套上手套跟腕扣，整裝待發，“我們要去米德加。”

“我們？”

克勞德拿起桌上的PHS，在看些甚麼，“你不能留在這裡。”

哦，也對。他在這個世界裡是個極度危險人物。

芬里爾沐浴在晨光之中，迅速離開邊緣城，朝龐大的廢棄城市駛去。

即便是在原來的世界，薩菲羅斯也極少造訪貧民窟，對上一次來的時候他還是個二等兵，成為將軍以後他就更不可能來了。神羅可不會冒着公關災難的風險放他出去溜達。

第八區貧民窟一片頹垣斷塹。斷裂的矮房交疊在一起，生鏽的金屬支架承着大塊混凝土，隨時都可能塌下來。在這險象環生的廢墟裡，綠意悄然攀上牆角。嫩芽從濕潤的土壤冒出，快樂地佔領了這片被人類遺棄的地方。

他注意到上方的圓盤與記憶裡有出入，“你們的米德加沒有第七區？”

克勞德靜默半晌，言簡意賅，“塌了。”快步走開。

他們沒花多少功夫就找到了魔物的足跡，變異的雷形獸完全沒有掩藏行蹤的意識，在泥地留下長約半米寬的爪印。四周猶如狂風過境，磚礫瓦塊散落一地。原本作為房頂的鐵板直插在地上，中心是一個人形的凹陷，上頭還有大片深色的污痕。克勞德走近一看，認出那是血跡。那幾個失蹤的人怕是兇多吉少。

“這裡。”薩菲羅斯喚他。他走到他旁邊，地上又是幾個三趾腳印。腳印大小不一，有的逾米寬，有的只有手掌大小。

克勞德，“所以我們在找的是帶着孩子的雌性雷形獸？”

“不。”薩菲羅斯說，“雷形獸是群居物種，而且雌性數量稀少，體型比雄性要大出很多倍，不會輕易離開巢穴。這些都是雄性雷形獸的足印。”

他明白過來，“這是一個族群。”

“恐怕如此。”薩菲羅斯仔細觀察着那些爪痕，“成年雷形獸負責照顧幼獸。牠們不會將幼獸帶離巢穴太遠。所以最壞的情況，母獸在這裡築了巢。”

他應該問里夫收錢的。

那些爪印領着他們來到一棟白色的樓房前。三層高的樓房傾向一旁的石牆，被豎切開一半，露出殘破的內裡。他們藏匿在一堵矮牆後，很快便感應出魔物的位置。

“三隻。”克勞德瞥了一眼，道，“裡頭一隻外面有兩隻。牠們在等甚麼？”

“看。”

遠處走來幾個衣衫襤褸的身影，是拾荒者。隕星事件後誰的日子都不好過。家破人亡、流離失所，能真正在邊緣城安頓下來的只有極少數。更多人被囚困在過去中，如同鬼魂般不時在廢棄的米德加遊蕩，尋找着早已死去的親人，惶惶不可終日。也有人將這巨大的垃圾場當成了寶庫，每日來找些廢品帶回邊緣城賣錢。

兩男一女邊走邊在瓦礫中翻找，想要找到些能變賣的東西，對暗藏的危機一無所知。

“我解決裡面的。”

克勞德壓低聲音，抽出劍準備往外走，冷不防被抓住了手腕，“等等。”

薩菲羅斯打量着那幾隻窺伺着獵物的巨獸，忽然說，“牠們沒有留下屍體。”

“甚麼意思？”

“一般的雷形獸也會狩獵，只是很少攻擊人而已。”薩菲羅斯說，“牠們不會即場吃掉捕獲的獵物，而是帶回巢穴裡獻給雌獸，或者與同類分食。”

克勞德看着他，開始明白他的意思。他生硬地開口，“不。”

“這是最快捷有效的做法。”薩菲羅斯皺眉，似乎不能理解他拒絕的原因，“牠們的巢穴一般築在地底，不好找。雌獸一日還活着，就會持續繁殖。你殺掉這幾隻也沒有用。”

“那是人命。”克勞德怒視着他。

“這是合理判斷。”薩菲羅斯說，表情毫無波瀾，“現在殺掉牠們只會打草驚蛇，引來其他雷形獸算事小，驚動雌獸會讓事情更難處理，長遠而言會造成更多人命傷亡。”

遠處幾個拾荒者似乎在一面石牆下找到了有用的東西，七嘴八舌地討論着。其中兩個人合力抬起石牆，讓另一個人彎身去撿那東西。他們艱苦，但仍活着。可是再鮮活的生命也能被概括為一個數字，再沉痛的失去在無關之人看來也不過是一陣輕撫皮膚的痕癢。

克勞德唐突問，“五臺戰爭結束了嗎？”

薩菲羅斯不明白，還是回答了他，“結束了。”

克勞德甩開他抓在自己右腕的手，站起身，“或許你的確是位將軍，但我不是。”

他的身影瞬間消失在原地，下一秒出現在其中一隻雷形獸的上方，高舉着劍往下砍去！

薩菲羅斯嘖了一聲，正宗劃出銀弧，瞬間貫穿了撲向拾荒者的巨獸，將之切開。屍體在空中掰成兩半，腥臭的內臟瀉落一地，正宗刀尖甚至未有沾上半點肉沫，優雅利落。他垂下刀，往克勞德的方向看去。那兩頭魔物均已死去，複合劍插在魔物粗厚的脖子上，血液噴射而出。他的確是位技藝純青的戰士。可惜了。他想。

星點鮮紅濺上克勞德的臉頰。他雙手握在劍柄，拔出劍，用手拭擦着臉。

幾個拾荒者早在殺戮開始的一刻尖叫着逃走了。從石牆下挖出來的東西被摔在地上，他翻開一看，是個髒兮兮的音樂盒，粉色的芭蕾舞者正在圓盤子上轉圈，斷斷續續地播着走調的歌。

一陣勁風襲向他的耳側！

克勞德在刀刃抹開頸項前的一刻翻身躲開，錯愕地回過頭，“你幹甚麼！？”

薩菲羅斯提刀筆直指向克勞德，聲音消散在風中，“第二回合。”語畢身影一消，閃現在克勞德身後，正宗堪堪擦過他腰側，挑破衣衫，留下一道細長的血痕。

“你發甚麼瘋！”克勞德揮劍應對着他迅速的刀法，吼道，“你會將牠們都引過來！”

“正好。”他反手握刀，又朝克勞德攻去。後者狼狽躲過。刀光削去一旁廢樓的房頂，金屬板應聲斷裂，轟地落地。

克勞德這時才意識到，他是認真的。他真的想殺了自己。

樓房像被抽走底座的積木塔般轟然倒塌，磚瓦紛紛擲上地面。他們一同躍至半空，又是一陣刀光劍影的交會，兵器相疉的聲音在腳下的廢棄城市不住回盪。他們經過強化的身體難以想像的強悍，戰鬥亦非尋常人可比擬。嘭的一聲，克勞德被擊飛，身體摔落圍牆上，石塊迸裂，揚起一陣煙塵。薩菲羅斯未有停下，刀鋒向橫一揮，蹤身躍進煙霧之中。

克勞德用劍支撐起身體，馬上又迎來一陣狂暴的攻擊。複合劍一分為二，勉強擋住四方八面的利刃。肋骨在剛才的撞擊中斷裂，呼吸極痛。他咬緊牙，覺得莫名其妙，“你究竟想幹甚麼？”

薩菲羅斯居然還在笑，“你想殺掉我。那麼我想殺了你不是非常合理嗎？”

眼前的男人並非他最為熟悉的宿敵的模樣，他卻在恍惚間看見在他背後晃動的黑影，羽毛在四周簌簌飄落。

他嘶吼着，舉劍衝向薩菲羅斯。

誰也沒討到好。這個薩菲羅斯尚不是克勞德的對手，但應付他仍然非常吃力。克勞德再一次將劍架上他的頸側時，自己身上全是大大小小的傷口。血污沿着額角滴落，左眼一片赤紅色。他急喘着氣，抓在六式上的手不住顫抖，就在這一紅一白的視界間望向薩菲羅斯。男人彷彿被撕裂成兩半，半邊浴血，半邊仍然完美如同神祗。

六式咣噹一聲掉到地上。薩菲羅斯被他壓在牆邊，低頭看着他，沒有說話。

這是一個精心設計的局，只為揭穿他色厲內荏的謊言。

薩菲羅斯俯身貼到他耳邊，聲音微不可聞，“你到底是誰？”

他問得那麼理所當然，那麼全然無知，像是真心地期待着一個解答。克勞德該感到憤怒、憎恨、隨便甚麼都好。可所有情緒都在這一瞬被抽離，如同漲潮的海水湧上岸邊，將一切的痕跡都沖刷乾淨。他怎麼敢——怎麼能以這樣的一副姿態重新出現在他面前？擺出一副無辜的樣子？

他只感覺疲憊。

他退開，拾起劍，原路走回去。未再多看薩菲羅斯一眼。

音樂盒上的舞者仍在原地轉個不停，但已經發不出任何聲音了。三頭變異的雷形獸伏屍原地。他切下其中一隻的頭顱，用布裹起帶走。芬里爾停在原位，靜靜地等待着他。他將頭顱收好，也不管身上的傷口，發動機車。

不遠處，薩菲羅斯不緊不慢地走來，跨上車子坐到他身後，好像甚麼也沒有發生。

身後的城市再度沉靜下來，太陽高掛，如常照耀萬物。


	4. Chapter 4

夏露雅沒料到他們這麼快回來，表情十分意外，“都結束了？”

“不，”克勞德將雷形獸的頭顱放上檯面，掀開布料。魔物兩顆外突的眼球瞪視着眾人，“只殺掉了在外圍徘徊的幾隻。牠們在裡面築了巢，我會儘快處理。”

女科學家來回打量着他——他的頭髮上黏滿血塊，手臂上有數道血痕，正在癒合，明顯是利器造成。她不露聲色地在克勞德與他身後的薩菲羅斯之間來回掃視，試探道，“你…不用太勉強。要是真的不行，拒絕也沒關係。”

他只是搖搖頭，“你了解雌性雷形獸嗎？”

她吃了一驚，“雌性雷形獸很稀有，很少有人遇到。我可以替你翻查數據庫。但這些雷形獸已經變異了，即使有資料恐怕也派不上甚麼用場。”

“足夠了。”克勞德謝過她，“有消息請立刻通知我。”

兩人離開。整個過程裡銀髮將軍未作一聲，甚至沒有看她一眼。與克勞德相反，薩菲羅斯身上一塵不染，神態輕鬆得不過是在公園散了個步。

夏露雅掏出PHS，打開通訊錄來回劃動，猶豫不決。有人喊她，“路伊博士，這個要怎樣處理？”

“啊，”她轉身，“先放進冷凍庫。讓其他人準備一下，馬上進行生物掃描。”

她將PHS重新收回口袋裡。

克勞德先找了個地方處理身上的傷，大多創口在特種兵的優秀自癒能力下早就癒合。唯有這時候他才會衷心感謝強化帶來的好處。他不能這樣帶着一身傷回第七天堂去，解釋起來太麻煩了。何況他根本解釋不了。

芬里爾這才慢吞吞地打道回府，途中克勞德接了個電話。

薩菲羅斯觀察着他。青年聽着對方說的話，蹙起眉，“不好意思，我現在馬上過來。”一扭油門，又調頭往來的方向駛去。

綠葉之家原身是第五區貧民窟的一家孤兒院。經過一番波折後總算重新在邊緣城安了家，除了照顧流落街頭的小孩子外，也會免費給小區裡的孩子們上課。園長費莉亞不時會委託克勞德送快遞，算是熟人了。

摩托車停泊在一棟平房前，孩子們正在小操場嬉戲，見到遠處駛來的摩托車後全都停下動作，高聲歡呼着奔跑過來。幾個拽着他的衣角，幾個攀到機車上去到處亂翻。面對猙獰魔物時皆能應付自如的青年此刻卻手足無措，伸手想要抱走其中一個準備揭開薩菲羅斯的斗篷的大膽小鬼，又馬上被另一個撲進懷裡的孩子束住了手腳，“克勞德！你好久沒來了！”

他僵在原地，低頭對上女孩閃閃發亮的眼睛，半天才憋出一句，“…啊。”

扎着馬尾的女孩鼓起腮幫子，生氣了，“克勞德又忘了我的名字了嗎？這都第幾遍了？”

一旁的孩子們聽後紛紛起哄，“克勞德又忘了！得請大家吃東西！”

懷裡的小女孩雙眼亮晶晶的，好像在期待自己唸出她的名字來。他張着嘴，等了半天，甚麼都記不起來。小女孩皺着臉，撇嘴，“我是艾比，這次真的要好好記住了噢。”

圍在他身側的孩子們嚷嚷着，“那我呢？記得我叫甚麼嗎？”他完全答不上來，不知如何是好。幸而費莉亞在這時走出來，拍了拍手，“好了。哥哥有事要忙，現在沒空陪你們玩。作業做完了嗎？都回到裡面去！”

孩子們集體哀號一聲，真乖乖地回到教室去。走前不忘喊道，“有空要再來哦。上回的遊戲還沒決勝負！”

待他們都離開，他小聲道，“…謝謝。”

費莉亞擺手，“小事。麻煩你特地過來一趟了。最近日子不太平，不是說有好幾個人失蹤了嗎？我不放心讓孩子們自己回去，又聯絡不上蒂法，只能找你了。”

他點點頭示意理解，“我來接……”

費莉亞歪頭，像是疑惑着他怎麼不接着說下去，“瑪琳跟丹澤爾在裡面呢。我去喊他們出來。”便回到教室裡去。

等候期間他就望着旁邊的花圃發呆。能看出來綠葉之家的孩子們很喜歡這片小天地，各式花卉分門別類地簇擁成一團，外頭立着一個小牌子寫有它們的名字。嬌豔外張的花瓣上凝着水珠，剛剛澆過水。其中一格更用雛菊拼砌出一隻陸行鳥，煞是可愛。

有人喚他，“克勞德！”

一個穿着白色衣裙的小女孩猛地摟住了他，邊大聲喊道，“你到底去哪裡了？怎麼這麼久都不回來？”

克勞德轉過身，表情一軟，“⋯瑪琳。”

丹澤爾在後方揮舞雙手，喊着他的名字跑來。不過數月沒見，他倆都長高了不少。

“我來接你們回去。”他說，“對不起，讓你們擔心了。”

“克勞德這次會待多久？”瑪琳一直抓在他的上衣衣擺不肯放手，“蒂法說你有事情要忙，很快又得離開。是真的嗎？”

他嗯了聲，含糊其辭，“⋯有點事要處理。遲下會離開一陣子。”

瑪琳絲毫沒有掩飾臉上的失望，有些難過。他揉了揉她的頭髮，一句道歉又溜到唇邊。沒由來地想起先前與蒂法的對話，便將話嚥了回去。瑪琳仰着腦袋，烏黑的眼珠子在眼眶裡來回打轉，忽然冒出一句，“克勞德還好嗎？”

他立即道，“我沒事。”小女孩狐疑地盯着他，似是不相信他，又似在氣惱他沒說實話。這種老成的表情出現在她稚嫩的臉上顯得有些違和。克勞德唯有蹲下身，語氣誠懇，“真的。”攤開掌心，“回去吧？”

瑪琳把手搭上來，乖巧地點了點頭，湊到他耳邊小聲道，“那個人是誰？”

薩菲羅斯靜靜地站在一邊等待，陰影以下的半張臉晦暗不明。他又恢復成那副聽話順從的模樣，不會反對克勞德的任何決定。但偽裝不再有效，野獸經已顯形，披在它身上的不過是塊破破爛爛的人皮。

克勞德拖着她的手站起身，道，“不用管他，我們走。”

“回去哪裡？第七天堂？”

“嗯？”他奇怪丹澤爾怎麼會問出這樣的問題。只聽男孩說，“蒂法不是說我們會在愛米娜阿姨那邊待一陣子嗎？”

“啊，”他想起來，“對，是我忘了。我送你們過去。”

芬里爾載不了這麼多人，他們只得走過去。孩子們興奮地分享着這幾個月來發生的事，滿大街大呼小叫的，讓他也難得地微笑起來。半路他接到了愛米娜的電話。愛米娜沒有忘記要到綠葉之家去接孩子，不過被事情耽擱誤了點，趕不上放學時間，才會出現這樣的情況。他對着電話那頭說沒關係，帶着兩位小朋友慢悠悠地往她的家走去。薩菲羅斯就跟在他們身後，中間隔着一段距離，像一抹緊隨的影子。

回到第七天堂時已經是傍晚了，蒂法還沒回來。平日總是很熱鬧的店裡此刻冷清清的，無比安靜。他先行上了樓，進到浴室去，對着鏡子長長吐出一口氣。

壁燈透出冷光，將他的臉映得極蒼白。他很久沒有這樣好好端詳過自己，竟覺鏡像有些陌生。嘴唇乾燥破損，滲出血珠，他後知後覺嚐到嘴裡的腥味。

克勞德彎腰湊近水閥，扭開水沖去仍凝在眼裡的血污。眼裡一陣澀意，他用力揉着雙眼，眨動着重新聚焦，冷不防在鏡子裡瞧見站在門邊的薩菲羅斯。

“你…”薩菲羅斯像想問些甚麼，說出來的卻是一句陳述，“我以前見過你。”

克勞德抿着唇，水珠滑落臉頰，隔着鏡子望向他。

“你認識扎克斯？”

瓷質鋅盆承受不住他的力度，嘣地碎裂。顆粒扎進指腹裡，鮮血淋漓。克勞德無暇顧及新造成的創口，倏忽轉過身，雙手揪在薩菲羅斯的衣領，怒不可遏，“你——”

“所以你的確認識他。”薩菲羅斯任得他貼近，“你是二階特種兵？”

他終於明白過來。薩菲羅斯是故意的，由見面開始他的每一個舉動都帶有目的：故意違抗他的指令、三番四次試圖激怒他、甚至主動作出攻擊。他正藉由自己的反應不斷獲取更多信息，包括當前發生的這場對話。

這是一個陷阱。克勞德提醒自己。他可不能如他的意。他閉上眼，深深吸了口氣，鬆開手，繞過他走出浴室。

“還想要逃避嗎？”薩菲羅斯在他身後說，“你知道我不會住手。”

他知道，他早就見識過薩菲羅斯的求知欲發作起來能有多瘋。他當然不會停手。他會一直挑釁他，抓住所有能夠得到的機會，至死不休。直到他得到想要的東西。

無論是來自哪一個時空的薩菲羅斯，他有些苦澀地想，也始終是薩菲羅斯。他永遠不可能被掌控。

“我可以跟你做個交易。”薩菲羅斯，“你告訴我我想知道的事，作為交換，你也能知道你想知道的事情。”

克勞德握指成拳。這是在給他一個台階下了。若果他不答應，對方以後的手段只會更加激進。他想起下午發生的那場戰鬥。帶着一個像定時炸彈一樣的薩菲羅斯在身邊實在過於危險。

片晌，他乾巴巴地開口，“信息交換會造成不可控的影響。我不能說得太詳細。”

薩菲羅斯彎起嘴角，“成交。”

他們面對面坐在扶手沙發上。薩菲羅斯先開口，“那從剛才的問題開始：二階特種兵？”

“不是，”他搖頭，“我不是特種兵，但我在神羅參過軍。”

“你的眼睛？”

“意外。“他不想提起這個。

“人體實驗？”

薩菲羅斯的直覺一向精準得可怕。他含糊地嗯了聲，算是承認了。

“寶條怎麼樣了？”

他有點驚訝他會問起這個人，“死了。”

薩菲羅斯哦了聲，續道，“其他一階特種兵呢？扎克斯？”

聽到這個名字時他沒能控制好自己，指甲陷入皮沙發裡，身體肉眼可見地繃緊，“全都死了。”他抬起頭，“你問得太多了，輪到我了。”

薩菲羅斯攤手，示意他發問。

“你記得多少事情？”

“沒有很多。”他回答，“我記得我是誰。那幫塔克斯我也能認出幾個。但我對於怎樣來到這裡一點印象都沒有。”

“在原來世界裡的最後一段記憶？”

“我在⋯”他一頓，回想着，“我在出任務，大概是個距離米德加很遠的地方。”

“同行的人呢？”

“不記得。”薩菲羅斯話鋒一轉，“這個世界的神羅是怎麼回事？”

“你已經知道了。那些人私底下的勾當被發現。”他說得很慢，“他們的自大引來了一場災難。那場災難摧毀了米德加。”

“那‘我’怎麼了？”

“你死了。”克勞德說，“我殺了你。”

薩菲羅斯表情玩味，綠眸牢牢鎖在克勞德身上，久未移開。克勞德也瞪着他，不甘示弱。良久，他說，“我知道誰有可能殺掉我，但我不認得你。”

“也許你不如你想像中那樣了解自己。”

薩菲羅斯嗤地一笑，不置可否，接着道，“你現在打算怎麼辦？”

“甚麼意思？”

“我。”薩菲羅斯說，“出於甚麼原因也好，你沒法殺掉我。那你要怎麼做？”

他一愣，彷彿這刻才開始思考這個問題，過了一會開口，“我能送你回去原來的時空，可如你所見，這個世界現在處於一個十分危險的境地。”他皺眉道，“在那之前，你最好不要試圖做些甚麼。”

“這是一個請求嗎？”

“隨你怎麼說。”他硬梆梆地回答。

原本劍拔弩張的氣氛隨着這一來一往的對話逐漸平緩下來。他們在談天。克勞德忽然認知到這個事實。薩菲羅斯跟他正坐在房間裡，面對面地談話。誰都沒有要拿出武器捅死對方。這個奇蹟值得載入史冊。

“我有一個條件。”薩菲羅斯說，“有些事情我不會再問。與此相對地，一切有關於極夜地帶的事，包括回去的方法，你都不能隱瞞。”

他的要求十分合理。克勞德沒有多想，“可以。”

“那麼，”薩菲羅斯站起身，朝他伸手，“合作愉快？”

克勞德看着那隻手，又抬頭打量着面前的男人，終於伸手握了上去。

接下來的晚上相安無事。薩菲羅斯又在看書了，他也只能看書。這次他選的是《機車保養說明》。說明書太薄，他很快就翻完了。這討人厭的傢伙再開口，“要是你想讓我保持安靜，最好多買幾本書。”

克勞德默默輸入着PHS，邊道，“我不是你的下屬。”

薩菲羅斯挑眉，從抽屜拿出《陸行鳥育種手冊》，字正腔圓地唸起‘采精時須得將手伸進雄鳥的泄殖腔翻開肛門，手勢不宜太重，其間注意雄鳥會否鼓噪不安’。他的聲音低沉副有磁性，抑揚頓挫恰到好處，唸起那些字眼來絲毫不覺得尷尬，硬是將一本科普讀物唸成小黃書。想他就算是給神羅解僱了，去給人唸書日子應該也能過得不錯。可惜克勞德絕非他的目標受眾群之一。他忍了一會兒，實在忍不下去，在聽到‘輕輕搓揉腺體促進射精’時臉紅耳赤地大吼，“我明天去買，閉嘴！”

銀髮將軍心滿意足地閉嘴了，放下書，下床洗澡去。是的，他居然要洗澡，就像他居然要吃飯一樣。看見他的宿敵做出任何人類行為每一次都會教他驚訝不已。

浴室門吱呀關上，他沒一小時都不會出來。克勞德癱倒在沙發，心身疲累。他就這樣軟綿綿地躺着放空大腦，長舒口氣，重新拿起PHS打開編輯中的文本，埋頭工作。


	5. Chapter 5

他們在天未亮時出發，路口遇到了巴雷特跟蒂法。兩人一臉倦色，見到後座的薩菲羅斯時免不了戒備起來，表情不太自在。

“情況怎麼樣？”他問。

“駐守在邊緣區的巡邏隊傳來了消息，說是發生了奇怪的情況。”

“有說詳細嗎？”

巴雷特說，“我們也不知道。這消息是在剛決定好疏散方案時傳來的。訊號很不清晰，應該是出事了。”

一旁的蒂法補充，“我們準備到那邊去視察情況，回來收拾一下馬上就要走了。”

“注意安全。”他簡短道，“我處理好那些魔物就來跟你們會合。”

他們點點頭。克勞德雙手握上車把正要離開，巴雷特回過頭來喊他，“啊！那甚麼，瑪琳昨天麻煩你了！”

他沒回頭，嘴角不明顯地朝上一彎，擺擺手。芬里爾咆哮一聲，絕塵而去。

才剛出邊緣城沒多久，不知從何而來的烏雲籠罩整個天空，一會便下起雨來。雨水橫掃打落身上，雲層暗湧透出不祥的雷光。他在半路將幾個不要命的拾荒者趕了回去，機車停到一處有遮蓋的地方，下了車。兩人渾身濕透，薩菲羅斯脫掉斗篷後情況也沒比他好多少，皮衣下擺濕得能捏出水來。沒有人在乎，他們又不會着涼。

“看，”克勞德點開夏露雅昨晚發來的短訊，“這是神羅內部的第八區的城市規劃圖，這裡，”他放大地圖上的紅色方格，“似乎是某種地下設施。她懷疑是神羅以前的地下研究所之一。雌性雷形獸喜歡在潮濕的地底築巢，可以去這裡碰碰運氣。”

“要是沒有？”

想起這人昨天的言辭，他不禁臉色一黑，“沒有再說。”轉身尋找入口。見薩菲羅斯杆在原地沒動，只得又回過來，“又怎麼了？”

薩菲羅斯正用一種奇異的眼光打量着他的頭頂。他伸手摸摸臉，甚麼都沒摸到，“幹嘛？”

“沒甚麼。”銀髮將軍哼了聲，走開，留下克勞德一個人摸不著頭腦。他又抬手摸了摸頭髮，標誌性的頭毛經過雨水洗禮後依舊堅挺，翹起的髮梢滴着水珠。所以他剛才是在看這個？

這人私底下意外地⋯挺無聊的。

他們很快便找到了地下水道的入口。克勞德打開鐵造的活門，一陣惡臭撲鼻，裡頭露出一個黑漆漆的洞口，“地圖上顯示研究所入口跟地下水道相連，可以經這裡進去。”

順着梯子往下爬了一段距離，他們踩上了地。水道骯髒潮濕，空氣中瀰漫着一陣難聞的味道。周圍沒有燈，好在他們經魔晄強化的眼睛夜視能力良好。兩雙瑩綠的眼在一片黑色中煥着光。

走了一段時間，空氣中的血腥味越發濃重。克勞德邁步，不慎踩上了些甚麼，腳底黏稠濕滑。他低頭一看，前方的路上鋪滿細碎的肉塊與臟器，鮮血凝在牆壁。他在這一地狼籍中找到了屬於人類的殘肢，部分已經腐蝕出白骨，烏青發黑的皮膚上有蛆蟲鑽動。

找對地方了。

他警戒備戰，手抓在劍柄上，放輕腳步謹慎前進。水道裡的水嘩啦流動。興許是暴雨的緣故，水漲了不少，幾乎要淹上兩側的通道。再往前走了數百米，總算在一堆碎石瓦礫中找到了研究所的入口。裡頭的血跡更多，鋪天蓋地。他很快便察覺到不妥的地方。

“這是？”

有甚麼在白骨堆中閃閃發光，他湊過去仔細一看，沒能辨認出那是甚麼。身後的薩菲羅斯說，“雷形獸的角。”

他隱約感到一陣不安。

越往前走景象越發觸目驚心。整條走道似是由血肉堆砌而成，屍塊隨意散落，不單是人類的，還有雷形獸的屍體。牠們被斬去八足，肚腹上破開一道長長的口子，刀口整齊乾淨，看着由一種細長鋒利的武器造成。

薩菲羅斯注意到他的眼神，“怎麼？”克勞德搖頭，越發沉默起來。

這個地方的確是神羅的地下研究室，當中不少設備和儀器他都能認出。培育艙林立，部分仍放有實驗樣本，屍體已經乾瘪。想是人們逃難時沒來得及管它們。

穿過這個讓人不舒服的地方，他們來到一扇大門前。門大概高十米，有數個成年人寬，厚實的金屬門板上綻開一朵血花。

他知道這地方，神羅的每一所研究設施都會有這個房間。那些人稱之為鬥獸場。當實驗體被植入新的組件後會被帶來這裡，與其他實驗體關在一起，直到一方死亡才會被放出來。

“要進去嗎？”薩菲羅斯問他。他沒有回應，用劍劈開大門。

門轟地倒下，裡頭空間寬敞，佈局與他記憶中相似。兩側是雙層玻璃隔開來的觀賞區，中央約莫有兩個足球場大小。在房間的中央，體形龐大的魔物佔去半邊空間。魔物外殻堅硬，渾身覆滿黑色鱗片，背上倒刺豎立。額角數支外勾的尖角磷光暗淡，濁黃色的雙瞳怨尤地瞪視着他們。牠側身倒卧在地，身下紫黑色的濃稠血液形成一小窪，早就嚥了氣。大大小小的雷形獸屍體圍在牠身旁，死狀淒慘。

這裡發生的並非戰鬥，是一場單方面的屠殺。

他們跨過滿地屍骸來到母獸的屍體前。母獸的顱骨上有一處駭人的傷口。有人以利器從牠顴骨插人，蠻橫地撕裂開整個胸腔，血肉模糊黏在地板上，內臟溢出。

薩菲羅斯檢視着那道致命的傷口，挑眉，“長刀。造成這種創口的武器刀身至少有正宗的長度。”

一旁的克勞德如常寡言，站在原地觀察着眼前的屍體，低聲說了句話。薩菲羅斯沒聽清，“甚麼？”

他霍地抬頭，神色嚴峻，來回環顧起四周，好像在找些甚麼。薩菲羅斯喊了他幾聲他也沒回答。他們繞過母獸屍體來到房間左側，在那裡的是——

牆壁上是一個橢圓形的洞口，中心黑沉沉的，奇異的彩光在其中流動，似一層黏在平面的薄膜。他注意到克勞德的臉色變了，嘴唇煞白，死死地盯着那古怪的洞口。頃刻，竟邁步想要走進去。

他一把抓在他的手臂，“你在做甚麼？”

克勞德一顫，好像才剛驚醒過來，轉頭望向薩菲羅斯，“我⋯”沉下臉想要掙開箝制，“放手。”

薩菲羅斯當然不會聽他的，手上是更使勁了，“你知道這是甚麼？”

“不知道。”一個顯然易見的謊言。

薩菲羅斯沒有揭穿他，“這樣貿然行動太危險了，我不能允許。”

“跟你沒有關係。”克勞德試着掙脫，失敗，“你先放手。”

薩菲羅斯冷笑，“然後讓你趁機逃走？我不這樣認為。”

兩人僵持不下。終於，克勞德讓步，“這跟你的事沒有關係，讓我來處理。”

“但跟極夜地帶有關，是嗎？”他不接受這個解釋，“我以為我們達成了共識。”

克勞德想不出要如何說服他，一咬牙，撒腿衝向洞口。薩菲羅斯反應比他更快，身影一閃擋在他面前，寸步不讓，“既然你違反了承諾，那我就按我的方式來。”亮刀。

他沒有辦法，只得拔劍。為時不到一日的同盟關係宣告破裂，他們再一次阻擋在彼此的路途上，互相敵對。

大門的位置傳來一聲淒厲的悲鳴。他們同時望過去，數十隻雷形獸注視着房間裡的屍體，尖聲嚎叫起來，似在悲慟。牠們竟未被剿清！雷形獸很快就注意到房間裡唯二活物，轉過身來，殺意幾乎凝出實體，背刺上雷光閃動，齜牙咧嘴朝他們撲來。

該死！

以他們的實力解決這些魔獸不過是一眨眼的事，可雷形獸數目太多，他們又各懷鬼胎。克勞德屢次想趁亂跳入洞口，薩菲羅斯總能在他靠近前出現在身前。兩人過招，刀劍弧光交錯，偏偏每次都能在巨獸襲來前背靠彼此，正宗與六式各自貫穿魔物，屍體甩向一邊，詭異地默契。

目賭族群被殘殺殆盡的雷形獸兇性畢露，雙眼發紅，攻勢暴烈狠戾，鈎爪閃過寒光，在牆身留下數寸深的爪痕，若是落在人身上必然是一擊斃命。薩菲羅斯輕巧避開一記攻擊，正宗直插入猛獸張大的嘴。刀尖自後腦穿出，頭顱一分為二，身體呯地摔落血泊。他瞥向一旁，克勞德被三頭魔物纏住脫不開身，眼見利齒即將咬上項頸。他翻身，躍起，複合劍拆分開來兩手各執一把，在跪地的一瞬豎直沒入項脊，抽出。魔物應聲倒地，動作乾淨利落。

身後還有一隻。

薩菲羅斯上前準備揮刀，只見克勞德重新站起，跑向第三隻雷形獸。雷形獸後方恰好是那黑色的洞口。魔物未見懼色，張牙舞爪地直撲向他。克勞德逕直朝魔物衝去，卻沒有舉劍。

他忽然明白過來克勞德想做甚麼。

薩菲羅斯離他太近，要是克勞德先殺掉魔物再衝向洞口，中間那幾秒時間差足夠讓薩菲羅斯將他抓回來。而雷形獸擋在他的正前方，他不可能躲過去。所以——

他咆哮着，欣然迎上嵌入皮膚的利齒，打開雙臂摟住魔物，頸側濺出血花。兩個身影躍進黑色圓洞中，如石子投入湖水，黑色平面未起波瀾。洞口邊緣一陣扭曲，隨即消失。

牆面光滑平整。薩菲羅斯將手貼上去，掌心傳來的觸感硬實，甚麼都沒有。

他從不擅長用語言形容感受，但他確實感覺到了些甚麼。死亡鮮少能觸動他，殺戮無法讓他對被奪走的生命產生敬意，更似一場四季更迭的收割。他站在五臺的戰場上，看着滿地屍骸，烈火焚燒城鎮，哨煙建構天空。身邊的倖存者抱着失去的戰友或是肢體痛哭尖叫，有神羅兵，也有五臺人。他甚麼都感覺不到。

命輪照樣轉動，生命流年輪轉，沒有半點道理，更談不上有多崇高。別人珍而重之的性命於他亦是如此，差別不過在於揮舞鐮刀的人是他而已。

他的手貼在牆壁，前額抵上手背，方才的畫面烙在眼底不斷重映。

而克勞德居然覺得他才是瘋子。

他呢喃起這個名字來，同樣全無道理可言。

地上有甚麼東西在閃動，他彎身將它拾起。是克勞德的PHS，大概是在剛才的衝擊裡掉出了口袋。他握在手裡把玩了一會兒，將它打開。

半空撕開一道口子，一個人影從中落下，在地上翻滾數圈，拖曳出一道長長的血痕。那人像是由血池裡撈出來的，渾身赤紅。他費力地用膊胳支棱起身體，腕骨一扭，又摔回地上。如此復來好幾遍，總算靠在劍上站起身。

薩菲羅斯走到他面前，喚道，“克勞德。”

克勞德驀地抬頭。紅與藍是他臉上僅剩的顏色。那雙藍眼睛一陣茫然，好一會兒才聚焦在他身上。

“薩菲羅斯——”他爆發出一聲嘶叫，聲音沙啞得不成調，發抖的手抓起劍直朝薩菲羅斯砍去。薩菲羅斯用正宗擋下，察覺到他有點不對勁，“清醒點。”

克勞德置若罔聞，魔怔了一般，舉劍再朝他衝來。他的行動毫無章法可言，像個初上戰場的兵士，只懂一味掄動手中劍刃擊向對方。薩菲羅斯應付着他越發混亂的攻勢，還得注意不能傷到他——開玩笑，現在的他看上去一戳就倒，他可不能死在這裡——相當吃力。克勞德是名強悍的戰士，他早就領教過這一點。他發瘋的時候只會更加難纏。

橫卧一地的屍體讓戰鬥變得困難。薩菲羅斯跳起躍至半空，克勞德以迅雷不及掩耳之勢朝他攻來，巨劍揮向他的脖子，馬上要砍掉他的腦袋。來不及了，薩菲羅斯沒有別的選擇，提起正宗劍指向他，想着他會躲開。

他沒有。

正宗嗞地插入他肋骨之間從後穿出。他彷彿感覺不到疼痛，仍揮舞着劍想要擊向薩菲羅斯。薩菲羅斯仰後，直墜向地面。劍鋒擦過他的脖子劃破皮膚，再往前一點就能傷到動脈。克勞德與他一同下墜，正宗刀身深深埋入腰腹，軀體因着重力下滑，幾乎貼上刀鐔。可他依然不知疲倦，不懂退縮，任由刀刃將他整個貫穿。他將薩菲羅斯壓上地面，胸口急促起伏，身上創口隨着吐息溢出鮮血。劍尖垂直指向薩菲羅斯。難以辨別的情緒在眼中流淌：恐懼、憤怒、憎恨，又隱約帶着希冀。薩菲羅斯從未發現一個人的眼睛裡能盛下這麼多情緒。

然後那些情緒全都碎裂開來，散落一地，裡頭再次空無一物。

“啊——”他叫道，像隻剛出生的幼獸，不懂用言語組織句子。或者說那些情緒過於複雜，本就無法以任何形式表述，任何嘗試都是拙劣而徒勞的。聲音在房間回盪，劍由他手中摔落。

他倒在薩菲羅斯身上昏了過去。

克勞德醒來時外頭還在下雨。雨點叮叮咚咚地打在一截金屬管上，恍惚間他以為有人在演奏。他睜開眼，入目是一個銀色的身影。

薩菲羅斯轉過身來，“醒了？”看到克勞德迷惘的表情，他一笑，“瘋夠了？”

“我⋯”喉嚨乾澀，克勞德也不知道自己能說甚麼，合上嘴，試着爬起身，被薩菲羅斯按了回去，“躺着。”

他們身處某棟廢棄樓房裡，天花牆紙老舊剝落，窗邊懸掛着的破爛布簾飄飛。他躺在一張發黃的床墊上，身上的傷大部份已用魔石治癒好，其他無法處理的則被纏上布條，勉強止了血。渾身都在發痛，他難得地認同了薩菲羅斯一次，重新躺了回去。

薩菲羅斯倚回窗旁，手裡拿着一個亮黑色的物體，低頭在看些甚麼。他瞇起眼，花了點時間才認出他手中的東西，顧不上腰腹間刺痛的傷口，猛地坐起身，“還給我！”

銀髮將軍合上PHS，握在手心裡朝他揚了揚，“談談？”

“沒甚麼好談的。”他聽上去太虛弱，難成威脅，“把它還給我。”

薩菲羅斯朝他走近，“想拿回去？可以。先回答我幾個問題。你剛才是怎麼回事？”

克勞德瞪着他，“我不需要跟你解釋。”

“不，你需要。”薩菲羅斯說，“雖然你食言了，我樂意再給你一次機會。這是怎麼回事？那個洞口通往哪裡？為甚麼它會把你送回來？”

“要是我不說，你能怎麼辦？”克勞德語氣嘲諷，“難不成你要殺了我？”

“你說對了，我不會殺掉你。你在這當中扮演的角色太關鍵了。而且，”薩菲羅斯貼得很近。他能瞧見那雙魔晄眼裡流動的綠意，狡黠得意，“我非常好奇，‘我’究竟對你做過些甚麼。”

克勞德表情淡漠。

半晌，薩菲羅斯退開，打開PHS裡的一個畫面，上面的內容他再熟悉不過，“你根本甚麼都記不住，是嗎？”

PHS螢幕上全是密密麻麻的字，寫着過去每一日發生的事：從他在極夜地帶遇見薩菲羅斯、在WRO分部的會議內容、到綠葉之家孩子們的名字，全都紀錄在上頭，鉅細無遺。克勞德看着他，冰冷道，“你想怎樣？”

“你完全不懂得說謊。”薩菲羅斯，“你對上那些孩子時的態度太古怪了。還有你去接的那兩個孩子。要不是別人提醒你，你根本記不起他們的名字。”

克勞德暴起，手伸向薩菲羅斯手裡的PHS就要將它搶回來，被薩菲羅斯牢牢圈起雙腕，身上的傷口又再滲出血來。薩菲羅斯說，“不要亂動。”

這話說得多餘，以他如今的狀態根本不可能掙脫開來。薩菲羅斯逕自道，“PHS上的紀錄也很不對勁。你跟我是在三天前回來的。要是記憶缺失是極夜地帶的後遺症，那麼這份紀錄應該是由三日前開始⋯⋯”

他打開日期最早的一份備忘錄，展示給克勞德看，“你最早開始紀錄的日期是一年前，甚至比極夜地帶出現的時間更早。”他語氣肯定，“你向他們隱瞞了很多事。”

他觀察着青年臉上的每一絲表情變化，試着從中看出端倪。可兩人之間彷佛隔着一層厚重的霧氣，任憑薩菲羅斯怎樣驅散迷霧，霧氣始終不肯散去。

克勞德說，“我能處理好，這跟你沒有關——啊！”

薩菲羅斯按上他小臂的傷口，傷處一陣劇痛。他倒抽口氣，直蜷縮成一團。抓在他腕間的手仍未放開。薩菲羅斯說，“那些不知道自身極限的士兵，通常是在戰場上死得最早的一群。”

“我不是你的下屬！放——”

握在手骨的力度重得像要將他整個捏碎。他痛呼着，被壓向床墊。耳畔的聲音未有停下，“他們說極夜的另一邊連接着另一條時間線，我倒不這麼覺得。在我的記憶裡五臺戰爭已經結束了，嬴的是神羅。他們不清楚這一點，判斷錯誤也屬正常。但是你，你從頭到尾都沒有任何表示，也不覺得奇怪，似乎知道神羅根本沒有輸。還有剛才那個憑空出現的洞口。”幾縷銀髮撫上他的臉頰，綠眸眨也不眨地注視着他。他感覺自己快將溺死在其中，“從來就不存在所謂的平行現實。這裡是未來。我說得對嗎？”

薩菲羅斯知道了。

他如墜冰窖，連手臂上的傷亦不再作痛，一切感知抽離。腦海中僅剩一個念頭：他知道了。

“這不是全部，”那把聲音輕柔，“你都隱瞞了些甚麼？”

“不！不是這樣的！”

薩菲羅斯總算鬆開手。他已經得到了足夠的籌碼，勝券在握，“告訴我這是怎麼回事。是誰開始這場時間回溯的？他的目的是甚麼？”

“不是他——”克勞德猝地住了嘴，“我不能說。”

“交換信息會引致蝴蝶效應，我能理解，也不會問。”薩菲羅斯，“但這些問題關係到我是怎樣來到這裡，還有那人想從我身上得到些甚麼。我必須知道。”

“知道了又怎麼樣？”克勞德，“這件事不是你能干預的。”

他是這樣的篤定，覺得自己能悄無聲息地修補好所有問題。不敢奢求誰會發現，不肯接受任何幫助。即使代價是自身的毀滅。

這有意義嗎？沒有人會感激——不，沒有人作見證的殉道稱不上是殉道，純粹是嚮往毀滅。

薩菲羅斯沉默良久，將PHS遞回給他。克勞德皺着眉，“你——”話未到半，整個人被凌空抱起，“你在幹嘛？”

“回去。”薩菲羅斯抱着人往外走去。雨總算停了，天空還是灰濛濛的，馬上又是一場傾盤大雨，“然後我會離開。既然你不肯解釋，我總有辦法找到答案。”

“你不能走！”

“安靜點。”薩菲羅斯眼神掃視過他身上的傷，神情相當嘲諷，“一個忠告，無論你對你的同伴隱暪了些甚麼，最好儘快告訴他們。你顯然處理不了。”

“你不明白，”克勞德竟然焦急起來，“你不能離開。我­——”

“我不覺得你能阻止我，也不認為你可以幫助我。”薩菲羅斯說，“我不是你的責任。”

“不，”克勞德的聲音很輕，可他聽見了，“這都是我的錯。”


	6. Chapter 6

他們出現時的狀態嚇壞了不少人。夏露雅在走廊遇見他們，一臉驚愕，放下手裡的報告，“發生了甚麼事？”立刻回頭喊道，“快點！讓醫療隊過來！”

醫療隊很快就來到將他送往治療室。女科學家跟着一併進去，面無表情地將銀髮將軍關在了外面。

“⋯⋯”

要不是被按在床上猛灌藥劑，他真想大笑出聲。

“對不起，”夏露雅懊惱地摀着額頭，“我早該知道的。他們明明提醒過我。我居然——”

“不是，你誤會——”

“所以你要告訴我你是從樓梯上摔下來的？”

讓他們誤會下去好像也沒有甚麼不好的。他忽然想。

“剛好大家都回來了，現在在頂樓開會。”夏露雅站起身，“你先休息一下。你們不能再一起行動了。在找到方法送他回去前先讓他待在這裡。”

“不行。”

她嘆了口氣，“那你想怎樣做？”

“先不要跟他們說。”身上的傷口在治療劑的幫助下迅速癒合完好，再次感謝魔晄強化，“我一會兒上去。”

“太遲了。”夏露雅聳肩，舉起手裡的PHS，“我已經跟他們說了。在事情結束之前他別想再接近你。”

“不是，這不是他——”

“認真的，你現在聽上去就像那種包庇家暴丈夫來挽救婚姻的無助妻子。”見到他五雷轟頂的表情，夏露雅攤手，“別這樣看着我。我也被這比喻噁心壞了。你逼我說出口的。”

她嘆了口氣，“我明白你的心情。我也有不惜捨命都要做到的事。但稍為放過一下自己又怎樣？達成目標的前題是你得保住性命。”

“我懂你的意思，可這件事⋯⋯”

“你不懂。”夏露雅乾脆地打斷了他，“他們已經安排好了，沒有人會跟他說他不該知道的事，不會讓他有機會發瘋的。”

“不是這個原因。”

“那是甚麼原因，克勞德？”夏露雅輕聲道，“相信大家真的這麼困難嗎？”

其實他們都知道，不過是不想讓他為難。

“對不⋯⋯”意識到將要說出口的話，他停下來，眼神閃縮，生硬地轉了個話題，“情況我聽蒂法他們提過，邊緣區發生甚麼事了嗎？”

完全沒有討論空間。

她沒好氣道，“這倒是其次，文森特回來了。”

薩菲羅斯站在走道上也沒礙着誰，一幫神情惶恐的衛兵走到他面前，聲若蚊蠅，“閣下，指揮官請您到會議室去。”

他跟上。

成員大致跟上次一樣，少了幾個人，多了一名身穿紅色披風的長髮男人。他想起上回討論中與克勞德一同被提及的名字。

文森特·瓦倫丁。

對方表情冷漠，他走進會議室時甚至連看都沒看他一眼，在一張張警惕的臉孔之中顯得非常突兀。他能感知到他雖然沒有看過來，但亦在暗中觀察自己。又是一個舊仇嗎？他想。怎麼說，還真不意外。

“你⋯”那個五臺女忍者像是在努力克制不要朝他撲過來，滿腔怒火地大吼，“你對他都做了些甚麼！？”

一旁的納納基蹭了蹭女孩，安撫着她。燃燒着的尾巴朝椅墊上劃了一記，眼神不善地盯向薩菲羅斯。他視若無睹，在上回的位置坐下，看着一桌凌亂的文件跟咖啡杯，淡然道，“不繼續嗎？”

“你——”

大門應聲打開，克勞德走進來。身上的衣服已經換過了，傷口亦癒合了大半。除了略顯蒼白的唇色外幾乎看不出痕跡。

“不好意思，來遲了。”他無比自然地坐到薩菲羅斯旁邊，“開始吧。”

最先發言的是曾。黑髮塔克斯將幾張照片放上桌面，“這是今天下午由邊緣區傳來的影像。極夜地帶已經完全覆蓋整個冰原地區，距離忘卻之都約莫七百公里，仍在擴展。這些，”他指向其中一張照片，“由昨天晚上開始在邊緣區出現。目前巡邏隊在外圍找到了十九個。”

照片上赫然是他們在地下研究所見到的圓洞。大小不一的橢圓形洞口分別出現在山壁、平原、河川等地方，不祥地吸納進四周的光。

“以前有出現過嗎？”有誰問。

“沒有。這不是重點，”曾說，“麻煩的是跟着它們一起來的東西。”

數十張照片展示着形態各異的魔物，乍看之下與平日所見的魔物類似，偏偏每一隻不是多長了條腿就是換了種皮膚顏色，“與出現在米德加的雷形獸一樣，所有魔物都出現了變異，而且極具攻擊性。其中幾隻襲擊了邊緣區分部。”他說，“埃琳娜、洛克哈特小姐他們已經帶同援軍先行前往。不過從最新發來的電報看來，情況還在惡化。洞口正湧出更多變異的魔物。”

“有關於那些洞口的資料嗎？”夏露雅問。

“科研隊在密切監察。初步看來它們與極夜地帶的性質一致。”

“當然，牠們都來自另一個時空。”夏露雅低聲道，“上回的變異雷形獸結果已經出來了。生物樣本與極夜地帶本身一樣，空間粒子的數值浮動，非常不穩定。極夜地帶本身就是一個巨大的蟲洞。如果我沒有猜錯，外圍出現的洞口是擴張的前兆。”

薩菲羅斯聽着他們的對話，想起地下研究所的圓洞。極夜馬上就要擴展到米德加，那吞噬整個邊緣城不過是數天內的事。但克勞德不知道做了些甚麼關閉了蟲洞。

他餘光往身旁一瞥。克勞德沒有插話，仍然不打算和盤托出。

“不，”文森特倒是說話了，“恐怕極夜連接的不是另一個時空這麼簡單。”

所有人都看向他。

他起初的描述與克勞德先前所講類似，“那邊的空間是靜止的。在很長一段時間裡我都只是在同一條公路上走。然後，那東西出現了。”他伸手指了指黑色洞口的照片，“就擋在正前方。我走了進去。”

他說得輕鬆，好像不過是下樓去了趟雜貨店。文森特續道，“我見到了⋯露克蕾西亞。”

在場有些人不清楚這個名字，夏露雅補充了句，“她是前神羅的科學家，已經失蹤了很多年。”

“你出現在那個水晶山洞裡？”

“不是，”他說，“露克蕾西亞還沒陷入沉眠。她還活着，寶條也在那裡。”

“甚麼？那個狗娘養的混球居然在那邊活下——”

文森特擺手，“那感覺不是另一個平行現實，更像是過去。”

“不可能。如果極夜連接的是過去，這些變異的魔物又是怎麼回事？”

“在那裡發生的事跟我記憶裡一模一樣，每一個細節都是相同的。而且很古怪，當我想要阻止將要發生的事時，露克蕾西亞她⋯阻止了我。不是過去的露克蕾西亞，是現在的她。”

希德懵逼，“你從剛才開始都在講甚麼？”

“她不想我干涉過去，”文森特說，“就好像知道竄改過去會發生甚麼不好的事情一樣。”

眾人都靜下來，如墮雲裡霧中。這場會議本是為了解答問題而辦的，卻只帶來了更多新的問題。

“你是怎樣回來的？”克勞德開口。

“我一直在那裡看着，看着一切重演。直到了某一刻，我重新回到了公路上。“他蹙眉，“我記不清了，感覺是她將我送回來的。”

“可這說不通，努森看到的⋯”夏露雅沉吟着，“難道⋯⋯”

“關於這個，我看見了些東西。”文森特說，“印象很模糊，但我在回來的時候好像經過一個空間，那裡全部都是這些古怪的洞口。”

“有沒有可能極夜地帶連接的不是單一的時間點，而是多於一個時間點？”

“是了，那些消失的人⋯⋯”她語焉不詳，亦無暇回應。在場的研究員語速飛快地討論着，越說越興奮。夏露雅好像想到了些甚麼，忽然站起身，“我離開一下，你們繼續。”一陣風似的離開了會議室，留下一幫人面面相覷。

“這樣下去也不會得出答案。”里夫嘆了口氣，“先討論接下來該怎麼做吧。你們也聽到了，情況不容樂觀。越來越多魔物在邊緣地區肆虐。分部有衛兵駐守，但顯然不足以應付這個狀況。他們發來的電報也在要求增援。”

“我能載一個連隊過去。”希德說，“希艾拉號距離那裡航程不過是兩小時，應該趕得上。”

“我也去！”尤菲舉手。

“不行，”里夫直接否決了他們的提議，“載具已經不夠了，要優先用於疏散平民。目前邊緣區居民只撤離了不到三分之一，我們不能冒這個風險。平民的安危要放在首位。”

“我去吧。”克勞德說，“以芬里爾的速度不會慢多少。”

“可是——”

“米德加的魔物已經剿清，邊緣城周圍暫時安全。”他打斷了里夫要說的話，“你沒有其他選擇了。”

眾人面露難色，他們知道他說的是對的。克勞德當他已經答應。說實話，他們同意與否都沒有太大分別。

“那你先出發，待所有平民撤離後我馬上安排人手。”里夫。

“他和我一起——”克勞德。

“我留在這裡。”薩菲羅斯。

克勞德猛地回頭，眼中寫滿警告。薩菲羅斯看也不看他。里夫對他主動提出留下顯然有些驚訝，忙不迭道，“當然、當然。我們很缺人手。如果你願意，可以協助平民撤離。”

這都是藉口。他們信不過他，不可能讓他參與行動。平心而論，要是真想讓薩菲羅斯派上用場，讓他一起到邊緣區殲滅魔獸是更好的選擇。他留在這裏不過是變相被軟禁。

薩菲羅斯不可能沒想到這一點。克勞德怒視着他。他又是故意的。因為從自己身上探聽不出個所以然，他決定要由別處下手了嗎？

克勞德正要說些甚麼，薩菲羅斯先一步行動了。他拿起克勞德放在桌面上的PHS，黑色機身閃爍着藍光，“短信，不看一下？”赤裸裸的威脅。

里夫趁機宣布，“那麼就這樣定了。會議結束。所有人重新回到崗位。”眾人起身，以驚人的速度收拾好桌上的文件，步調一致離開會議廳，徹底無視了他。雷諾煞有介事地輕手關上門，門安靜地吱呀一聲。會議室只剩下他們兩個。

“你——”克勞德就要發作。薩菲羅斯站起，輕飄飄地拋下一句，“路上小心。”居然走了。

這些人！

他抓了抓頭髮，費了好大力氣才控制住自己沒衝出門敲暈薩菲羅斯直接綁走。該死，他們都不明白放任這個潛在威脅到處亂晃會造成甚麼後果。他根本不怕這個薩菲羅斯會忽然腦子一抽去召喚隕星，他擔心的是——

門開了，有誰悄無聲息地走到他身後，“克勞德？”

納納基躍上他一旁的座位。他回過神來，“啊⋯⋯納——”

思緒一下子被抽空，他腦中一片空白，關於眼前同伴的記憶突然就被誰刪去了。他發不出半個音節，僵在原地。

納納基甩着尾巴，疑惑道，“怎麼了？”

“納納基。”再有人走進會議室。文森特喚道，走了過來，“尤菲在找你。”

“噢⋯⋯”納納基欲言又止，又望向文森特，神色複雜，最後朝着克勞德說了句，“注意安全。”轉身離開。

要蒙混過文森特可不是一件易事。他沒有坐下來，走到房間一角，環抱起雙手看着克勞德，“你甚麼時候回來的？”

WRO最早委託文森特進入極夜地帶搜查，克勞德比他要晚一點。他答道，“三天前。”

“他們大致跟我說了。”文森特，“你甚麼都沒遇到？”

“沒有。”他短促道。

“薩菲羅斯是怎麼回事？”

“他就在裡面出現。”克勞德回答，“我們還不知道他來自哪裡。可能是平行時空，照你剛才所講，也可能是來自過去。”

“他來自過去。”文森特口吻肯定，“為甚麼不告訴他們？你擔心他在這個世界的遭遇會影響到他對未來的抉擇，改變整條時間線。”

克勞德反過來問他，“你真的認為是露克蕾西亞將你送回來的？”

文森特靜下來。良久，開口，“我甚麼都不能做，只能看着一切重新開始。”

空調大概調得過低了，他覺得有些冷。

“剛才，你認不出納納基，對嗎？”

甚麼都暪不住這傢伙。他洩了氣，承認了，“是。”

“依照那兩個倖存者的情況，記憶缺失只會出現在穿過蟲洞的時間旅行者身上。我對裡面的印象也開始模糊，但還不確定接下來會丟失多少記憶。”文森特語調沒有起伏，更沒有責怪他隱瞞的意思。這種態度反而讓人倍感壓力，“如果你沒有穿過蟲洞，為甚麼你會喪失記憶？”

前塔克斯真不是一般的難對付。

他遵從‘沉默能解決一切問題’的鐵則，決定裝聾作啞。今天準是倒了大霉，誰都打定主意不讓他好過。

頭頂的燈好一段時間沒感應到人的活動，冷不防地自動熄滅。窗外暮色靄靄，火紅的晚霞燃點半邊天空，在長桌投下暖光。他們藏匿在房間的陰影中，距離光照很遠，像兩抹飄盪的鬼魂。

“甚麼都沒有改變。”文森特說，“她不想我改變過去——不，她不想我承受後果。我不清楚改變過去的代價是甚麼，但她寧願事情維持原狀，就算⋯⋯“

既定的事實必須要保持一致。他們的過去都必須沉入在時間長河之中，無法回溯。

“我會忘掉她嗎？”聲音幾不可聞。

“不會。”

因為有些傷痕銘肌鏤骨。一旦烙下，人們終其一生都在嘗試填補那道缺口。

“你曾經問過我罪孽能否被原諒。我不知道。”文森特，“但罪孽肯定無法被填補。”

“可以的，”克勞德卻說，“只要我⋯⋯”

他沒有再說下去。

“無論是誰在背後操控這一切，它到底想做甚麼？”

“給我點時間，”克勞德，“待事情結束後我會跟你們解釋。”

文森特斂目，低聲道，“好，不要讓大家等太久。”

他轉身走向大門，臨行前又問了一句，“你打算怎樣處置他？”

這個‘他’指的是誰不言而喻。克勞德沒有回頭，“我會將他送回原來的時間線，希望不會對現在造成太大的影響。如果發生了甚麼事——”

“我會殺了他。”


	7. Chapter 7

只要是可能出錯的事情就必定會出錯。

雷諾打了好大一個呵欠，睡眼惺忪地倚在車窗，“說真的，誰來教教這群混蛋時間觀念，不要在半夜搞襲擊。不用睡覺嗎？”

駕駛座上的魯德雙手搭在方向盤，頗有節奏地點頭。然後啪的一聲，額頭敲上方向盤中央，卡車發出一陣悠長的響號。他整個人從座位上跳起，徹底清醒了。他的搭擋往他臉上拍了一下，“醒醒，今晚加班。”

“噢⋯”魯德扶好墨鏡，一踩油門，卡車加速往前駛去。

火光將黝黑的天空染成橘紅，陣陣濃煙籠罩着樓房，魔物尖銳的嚎聲不絕於耳。塌下來的鋼枝擋住了去路，他們下了車，跨過障礙物，接着往隕星廣場走去。隕星紀念碑可謂是多災多難。先是在前年的星痕事件中被巴哈姆特砸了個粉碎，好不容易修好了，現在又被燒了個乾淨。

雷諾甩着電擊棒，舉頭看着正在熊熊燃燒的紀念碑上方，咋舌，“靠。”

半空撕裂出一道巨大的缺口，邊緣灑落暗紫色碎點，裡頭是一片深不見底的闇黑。那道尖橢形的口子浮動着，像一隻俯瞰眾生的眼。

他手指着那道口子，回頭朝搭擋大吼，“這超出業務範圍了！”

話音剛落，隔壁傳來嘭的一聲，震得人一陣耳鳴。他們回頭，只見一棟七層高的大廈化成韲粉，明藍色的火焰帶來一場轟天動地的爆炸。在漫天粉塵與熱流之中，山體般龐大的魔物踏空而來，灸熱的鼻息在空中凝出白霧。肚腹上歪歪斜斜的眼珠同時劃動，朝他們看來。

廣場的另一側同時傳來巨響。又一隻魔物從那道缺口鑽出。牠同樣面目可憎，還長得有點太胖，肚腹卡在裂縫裡，數目多得讓人頭皮發麻的觸手活動着將那道口子扯得更開，即將落地。

雷諾嘖了一聲，“這個區域的平民都撤離了嗎？”

“都撤——”

嬰兒的啼哭聲驀然響起。他倆對視了一眼，一人眼中寫着：你不是說都撤離了嗎，另一人表現無辜：報告上是這麼說的，不能怪我啊。如此停頓一秒，同時撒腿狂奔起來。

抱着嬰孩的婦人蜷縮在地上，圓睜着的眼裡滿是恐懼。狼型魔物低吼着，腥臭的涎水自外露的尖牙滴落，蓄勢待發。

雷諾從半空躍下，身後劃出一道青蒼色的雷光，電擊棒狠狠敲上魔物的頭頂。魔物痛叫一聲，怒意更甚，迅速轉移目標，朝他撲去。魯德趁機攙扶起那對母子離開，不忘關心一下搭擋，“能搞定嗎？”

“小事小事。”雷諾擺手，側身避開一記攻擊，反手將電擊棒甩上魔物的腿根。後者半身抽搐發麻，仍未死心，尚能活動的右爪往他的臉抓去，被他反應極快地擊開。

“你們這群混蛋！”紅髮塔克斯怒喝着，一腳踹上魔物的腦袋，“不要讓我加班啊——！”

十九遍。

穿越時間的感覺其實非常噁心。硬要形容的話，那像是將身體裡的所有臟器從嘴裡吐出，再吞下。皮囊被破碎的時間撕裂，構成他存在的物質經由缺口下墜，在新的時空中重新成形。那裡每一寸空氣時刻都在提醒他是一個不受歡迎的侵入者——因為篡改過去等同否定往昔的自己，那些建構出如今的他的抉擇都會被重寫。而背棄自己的造物者無異是最大的原罪。

他滾落在湖邊的草地上，肚腹痙攣，不受控地乾嘔起來。這是最後一個了，暫時的最後一個。他安慰着自己，拾起劍從地上爬起身，步履蹣跚地朝芬里爾走去。忘卻之都裡一片靜謐，蒼白的草木環繞起湖泊，如同最初。

過去的時間與他的時空是不對等的，像一本擱下已久的書，他總得花些時間重新適應前文。可來不及了，他必須儘快完成它的要求，讓分叉的時間重新整合，世界才不會被極夜吞噬。

芬里爾的引擎仍有餘溫，表示他離開的時間不長。他跨上機車，發動引擎，然後——

那股感覺不請自來，記憶都在這一瞬抽空。他頭痛欲裂，雙手抱起腦袋，由機車翻落，重重摔在草地上，差點掉到湖裡。

這是它的懲罰，懲罰自己又浪費了十九次寶貴的機會。它在發怒，想它如此煞費苦心讓他回溯時間，他居然連它的要求都達不到。

湖面泛起漣漪，波紋一圈圈地往外擴去，水滴落入湖裡的聲音譜寫成曲，空靈地在林間回盪。回憶在湖面倒帶，畫面紛亂地放映，隨即一黑，逐一褪去，最後消失殆盡。他又忘記了些甚麼？他低頭看向發抖的雙手，腦海裡空空如也。

_我在幫助你。_ 它說。 _忘記自己，然後去殺了他。_

但那抹身影始終鮮明，在記憶的火海裡屹立不動，未有沾上半點煙塵。那曾經是完美的體現，因此當具象碎裂時人們總免不了幻想：要是事情能被改變，這個具象能夠一直被保存下來嗎？如今的結局不過是一連串不幸引致的結果。或者改變小部分的過去，一切都會變好的。故鄉從未燃燒，第七區從未陷落，隕星從未降臨。只要基數足夠的大，在這無限大的概率中一定有一個能讓所有人都滿足的結局。

_不。_ 它冷酷地反駁。 _他由始至終都只會帶來毀滅。他的存在必須被消抹。_

他開始明白這個薩菲羅斯出現的原因。那絕不是一個巧合。多次的溯行讓時間紊亂，所有可能性都匯聚到同一個空間來，形成極夜。它快要支撐不住了，將過去的薩菲羅斯送到這個時間點是它的最後嘗試。作為所有時間線裡的不可變項，唯有薩菲羅斯才能真正影響未來。要是他能在這裡死去，現有的未來都能夠消失，一切能被重寫。

_這不是你許下的願望嗎？_ 它提醒道。 _所有人都會幸福，只要你——_

只要他殺了這個薩菲羅斯，往後的事情都不會發生。

他數不清地穿行過去，回到尼布爾海姆，回到五臺的戰場上，回到神羅公館，早在一切發生之前。薩菲羅斯以不同的面貌出現。有時是這個傲然的神羅將軍，有時是個優秀而寡言的二等兵。有一次他是個被囚困於公館的孩子。年幼的他頭髮還沒現在一半長，軟軟地搭拉在額前。他不是那種會討人喜歡的孩子，不喜歡笑，臉上的表情老成得讓人不舒服，見到憑空出現的克勞德也沒有太大反應。他整理着闊大的病號袍衣袖，上臂扎着止血帶，光裸的腳踩在地上， “你來殺了我嗎？”

克勞德下意識側身，想要藏起別在身後的六式，“你為甚麼會這樣想？”

“不是所有人都認同寶條的實驗。”他口氣冷淡，“想要刺殺他、毀掉他的研究成果的人不屬小數。”

克勞德一噎，給不出反應，又聽他說，“如果你要殺他，出門往左走最盡頭的房間。鑰匙卡能在保安身上找到。既然你能不驚動任何人潛入，那解決他們應該也不是甚麼難事。”

⋯真不愧是薩菲羅斯。

他忍下想要稱讚他的衝動，好奇問，“如果他死了，你會怎麼做？”

“不怎麼樣。”小薩菲羅斯說，“有人會接替他的工作。不會有任何改變。”

他說得那麼理直氣壯，彷彿知道有人早就寫好他一生的台本，所以任何掙扎都是白費力氣。不該是這樣的，他印象中的薩菲羅斯不會這樣屈從於命運。薩菲羅斯理應漠視一切所謂法則，他對於掌控事物有着近乎瘋狂的執着。而非這樣，輕描淡寫地說出‘不會有任何改變’。

“不動手嗎？”小薩菲羅斯歪頭。他沒有表現出恐懼，單純是疑惑。見克勞德不作聲，他轉身坐回床上，翻開書頁，低頭看起來，“門口在那邊，拜拜。”

克勞德愣在原地，着實難以將眼前的孩子與日後的宿敵聯系到一起。小薩菲羅斯看着書，不時翻動書頁，安靜又乖巧，似乎真的一點都不在乎這個入侵者會不會殺死自己——不。

抓在書頁上的手握得很緊，幾乎將書頁頁角都抓皺了。那雙綠眸也不是安分地停駐在書上的。他不時用餘光瞥向克勞德，時間很短，因此很難察覺。可他終究是個稚嫩的孩子，這些小動作青澀又拙劣，克勞德很快便能看穿。

他在緊張，並且十分在意克勞德接下來的行動。這個薩菲羅斯不如他表現的那樣冷靜。他看上去不過八九歲，理應懵懂無知，偏偏在眉眼裝出目空一切的淡漠來，像是一種保護式的偽裝。此刻的他尚未學會反抗，甘願被困在一隅，有着無法擺脫的枷鎖。他仍深信自己是人類，有着人類的界限，戰戰兢兢地模仿着人類的渴望，共享為人獨有的煩惱。

這是薩菲羅斯最為貼近人的時刻。

這可能嗎？這個具象能夠一直被保存下來嗎？

克勞德一陣戰慄，握在複合劍的手鬆了勁。 _他能改變這一切_ ——單是這個念頭本身都讓他興奮不已—— _改變所有人的命運，改變⋯薩菲羅斯的命運。_

“你⋯”他輕聲道，朝床上的孩子伸出手，“不想出去看看嗎？”

_一個錯誤。_ 它旁述着，似在嘲弄。 _你的第一个錯誤。_

小薩菲羅斯怔怔地看着他，馬上要伸出手。畫面隱去，湖面燃起一片火紅色。尼布爾海姆無數次焚燒，濃煙與火光直卷天際。他在當中的身份不總是相同的：一個小小的三等兵、一個極力想要阻止悲劇的回溯者；但罪魁禍首總是一致。

薩菲羅斯站在打開的金屬艙門前，揮刀劈開培育艙，黏滑的水液夾雜着玻璃碎片瀉落一地，顯露出艙中扭曲的女體，成色詭異的觸手虬结盤據在女人的身體上。他嘴裡尊崇地稱呼它為母親，毫不客氣地斬去了屍體的頭顱，深紫色的血液噴濺一地。

“薩菲羅斯！”

他再一次站在樓梯的底部，雙手握在劍柄，仰頭望向上方。薩菲羅斯只是笑，捧起那顆發腫的藍紫色頭顱，在它耳畔呢喃，“母親，他們又來了。”

他嘶吼着，抽出劍往上衝去。為甚麼？他明明成功改變了過去。這個薩菲羅斯不必在實驗室裡度過童年，也未曾行走在屍橫遍野的戰場。為甚麼他還是會重覆追尋自己的身世？為甚麼他總是會回到這裡？就像有甚麼冥冥中呼喚着他，一遍又一遍地將他帶回來，讓被竄改的時間線返回原點。

_他是終局的錨點。_ 它說。 _他註定帶同我們步向未日。_

一切努力都是徒勞的。帶他逃離神羅也好，將杰諾娃毀屍滅跡也好，縱觀整個可變的世界，他的所有行動都無法左右薩菲羅斯的選擇。克勞德揮劍擊向台階上的薩菲羅斯，後者應對着他的攻擊，輕蔑道，“我並非你們的族類，不要用人類的準則來衡量我。”

_他的存在必須被消抹。_ 它引導着克勞德。 _唯有消滅這個錨點，未來才能真正地被改寫。此外的其他選擇都無法帶來任何改變。_

湖水波光盪漾，這一次畫面上的克勞德出現在實驗室中，周圍盡是些古怪的儀器，中央放着一張沾滿血跡的產床。房間角落的氧氣艙正在運作，藍光閃爍，機器不時地發出響鳴。這是一個生命存活的節拍。

克勞德走了過去。氧氣艙裡躺着一個嬰兒。他才剛出生不久，皮膚仍是粉嫩地發紅，五官皺巴巴的揉成一團。嬰兒閉着眼，鼻翼翕張。他在睡覺。

他將手貼上玻璃面，湊近觀察着箱中嬰孩的一呼一吸。如同所有初生的生命一樣，嬰孩看上去脆弱又易碎，稍加施力就能捏碎在手裡。 _是現在了_ ，它的聲音在腦中回響， _殺掉他，你得以改寫未來。_

這大概是最簡單的一次。他只要按下按鈕，關掉氧氣艙，糾纏他半生的宿敵就會在這世上消失。他的故鄉會完好無缺，媽媽會活下來；因為隕星和星痕而失去性命的人都會回來；他珍視的人們會復生；那個所向披靡的銀色將軍將不會存在­。或許他一生都會待在尼布爾海姆，為着些雞毛蒜皮的小事煩惱一輩子，不再去做英雄的夢，也不必經歷那些無人能承受的痛楚，在百年間度過平凡又幸福的人生。

指腹摩挲着玻璃面，嬰孩嚶嚀一聲，打了個嗝，四肢劃動着，張開眼來。他的眸色蒼翠，骨碌地轉向這個盯着自己的怪傢伙，茫然又無辜。降生的生命理應充滿無限的可能，誰能隨手扼殺這樣一個生機勃勃的個體？或許、或許是他還不夠努力——

_他的存在必會帶來災厄。_

“即使是這樣，我也不能這麼做。”畫面裡的他搖着頭，“對不起。”

他打開氧氣艙，嬰兒四肢並用地朝他爬來，綠眼睛眨動着看着他，怎麼也不移開。

水波搖曳散開。它問道， _你真的認為你能改變結局？_

他清楚記得每一條時間線的尾聲：大地是一片龜裂的赤紅色，化不開的瘴氣遮天蔽日，魔物橫行。每一個薩菲羅斯存在的未來最後都是混沌，一切歸於虛無。然後時間線重啟，他再次被帶回現在，死心不息地尋找着下一個質點接着嘗試，再續輪迴。

_我的孩子，_ 它聽上去有些悲傷。 _為甚麼要對天降的厄運心存憐憫？_

死去的人在水面浮現。他們的臉在水中塑成，簇擁而上，牢牢地包圍住他。 _為甚麼_ ，它們反覆低語着， _就因為你的妄念，我們必須得一次次地死去？_

水液化作人類蒼白的皮肉，軟綿綿地纏繞着他的身體。他彷彿置身於一場盛大的宴會中心，並非來賓，僅僅是餐桌上的一道菜餚。所有人都在渴求他，亟欲將他分食。雙手雙足、骨頭內臟被一一拆分，輪流呈上餐盤。身體只是零散的肉塊，離散地流淌在食客溫熱的肚腹。他沒有反抗，自願地被拉扯進水中，如同一場贖罪。

落水聲響起，湖面重歸平靜。

最先發現不妥的是守夜的衛兵。

衛兵經由無線電呼叫，訊號斷斷續續，“編號B743呼⋯總部⋯魔物⋯平民屍體⋯⋯襲擊——啊啊啊啊啊！”

傳訊戛然中止，總部立即聯絡各行動組應對。已經太遲了——城市中心傳來巨響，轟的一聲，地動山搖。他在第一下爆炸時便醒過來，走出門外。WRO分部大樓內紅光大作，刺耳的警報聲響徹。

一樓大堂裡亂成一團，成列衛兵全副武裝地準備出行，門外卡車往來不絕，平民驚惶失措地前來尋求庇護。他繞過這一片混亂，走出門，立刻看見天空中那道龐大的裂縫，無數黑影自缺口墜落，似一場滂沱大雨。遠處的城鎮被大火映得亮堂，黑夜如晝。

極夜比他們想像中要擴展得更快。

撤離明顯不太順利，留守在邊緣城的平民絕非小數。街頭巷尾盡是慌亂的奔走聲與哭叫。抱起孩子的夫婦在身邊倉惶跑開，尋找着安全的避難所。幸運的人遇上了引路的衛兵，坐上卡車迅速駛離；更多橫屍在路中心，在怪物的利爪下化為一灘血肉模糊的碎塊。邊緣城的住民屢經劫難，理應對這些景象習以為常。然而人們爭相走避，目光落到那些駭人的屍體時仍免不了睜大雙眼，屏住呼吸。沒有人能真正地習慣苦難。

他抽出太刀往城市中心走去，利落地砍殺沿途的所見的魔物，在這片煉獄縮影中信步閑庭。魔物種類繁多，有些更是從未聽聞。越走近裂縫魔物的形態越發猙獰。逾米長的類蟲魔物攀附在高樓一角，百足並用一眨眼爬行到地面，嘴巴如腐屍花般四面瓣開，張嘴就要將女人吞下。女人巋然不動，單手持槍指向魔物的眼球，扣壓扳機。綠汁噴濺，魔物哀號着，竟然仍不肯放棄，針尖的尾巴一卷就要穿透她的肚腹——

刀光閃過，魔物瞬間身首異處。薩菲羅斯橫揮刀刃，甩掉刀身上的綠色血沫，詫異地挑眉，“你在這裡幹甚麼？”

夏露雅大概也想問他相同的問題，躊躇半天，終究將問題嚥了回去，答道，“有件事我必須得確認一下。”她指着天空中的缺口，“這是——”

話未到半，數隻魔物不要命地朝兩人撲來。正宗劃出圓孤，魔物平整地分成兩半，甚至沒來得及嚎叫一聲。薩菲羅斯，“你知道怎樣關閉它？”

“我不確定！”她吼道，邊開槍擊斃一頭迎面而來的魔獸，“得再靠近點才能知道！”

他們在成群魔物中開出一條血路，途中遇見了幾個熟悉的身影。尤菲將手裡劍擲向青面獠牙的魔物，敏捷地落到他們跟前，一致地朝夏露雅大吼，“你出來幹嘛！？”

槍口火光不斷閃動，後座力震得夏露雅手臂發麻。她很快就沒子彈，乾脆扔掉了槍，喊道，“掩護我！”縱身跳進魔物群中。

尤菲一臉難以置信，“你們這些人腦子是不是都不太好使？”抱怨一聲，加快腳步跟上。

魔物窮兇極惡，數量還在不斷增加。眾人協力突破重圍，逐漸接近那道裂縫的正下方。數隻腹大便便的怪物守在入口，嘴巴噴出靛藍色光波，在他們腳邊劃下一道火牆。這攔不下夏露雅。身形矯健的女科學家解下外套，三步並做二步奔至其中一隻約四層樓高的巨獸腳下，在其他人幫助下借力攀上牠的肩膀，用白大褂糊住魔物雙眼，一腳踩上牠頭頂高高躍起——

毫不猶豫地翻進黑色的裂縫中。

誰都沒料到她會如此大膽，因此沒有人來得及阻止她。眾人眼睜睜地看着那道裂縫將她吞納其中，浮動的缺口停滯了一秒，邊緣以中央為重心急速螺旋，最後憑空消失。

“這他媽——”

沒有人說話。他們仰頭凝視着不久前裂縫所在的位置，不自覺停下手裡的動作。怪物可不會耐心等待。數頭變異雷形獸乘機進擊，四面夾攻而來。納納基適時撲向其中一頭，齜牙咬上魔物頸項，猛地將牠整隻甩上牆壁，“先處理掉這些再說！”

“但——”

“她會回來的。”文森特說得不明不白，近距離舉槍轟掉了另一頭的腦袋，腦髓與血花炸開。其他人只得舉起武器，着手清理場上剩餘的怪物。

他們在破曉時份大致除掉了城裡遊蕩的魔物。第一縷晨光穿透過氳氤的煙雲，平鋪在邊緣城的每一個角落。不過是一個晚上，人們在米德加的斷瓦殘垣中建立的家已不復存。高樓移為平地，路牌與支架東歪西倒，汽車無序地鋪陳在路面，大多已被砸了個粉碎。死去的人或魔物織成一張網，覆蓋着整片土地。網在金黃色的晨曦中蒸發，化成淡綠的光點浮上半空，回歸星球。此刻的邊緣城看上去不過是一旁死城的延伸。

太陽升起，眾人佇立在這片狼藉當中，誰都沒有離開。不遠處，一輛卡車駛來，停到一旁。一個衛兵下了車，軍裝上沾滿血跡。他行過軍禮，“諸位，指揮官請您們先回去。”

“傷亡情況怎麼樣？”

衛兵靜默半晌，“尚在統計，但⋯⋯”

他沒有再說下去。他們都明白這代表着甚麼。

“再等一下。”薩菲羅斯唐突道。眾人回過頭。方才的戰鬥裡誰都沒有對他的出現提出異議。畢竟情況危急，就算再不願承認，前神羅將軍無異是個以一抵十的戰鬥單位。

衛兵看上去有些為難，“指揮官請您們儘快回去。邊緣區完全失聯了。”

“甚麼意思？”尤菲。

“我們沒法聯繫上邊緣區分部，斯特萊夫閣下的定位器信號也消失了。”注意到他的眼神變化，衛兵急忙解釋，“是早前閣下出發調查極夜地帶前在他的PHS上裝上的。當然，在那地方裡完全派不上用場，但在極夜以外還是管用的。可他的信號在大概一小時前開始無法偵測。”

“最後出現的位置？”

“忘卻之都的西南方，離邊緣區大概四百公里。我們跟邊緣區失聯快五小時了，這種情況從未發生。指揮官擔心邊緣區已經被極夜⋯⋯”

“操，”希德忍不住罵了聲，“怎麼就沒件好事。”

“要不這樣，”尤菲提議，“以邊緣城現在的情況也得有人留下駐守。我們兵分兩路，一半人先出發到邊緣區，另一半人就留在這裡。”

她的目光在眾人溜轉一圈，落到薩菲羅斯身上，“你留在這裡。”

薩菲羅斯，“我不需要聽從你的命令。”

女忍者語塞，怒道，“難不成你要去找克勞德？”

“我知道他在哪裡。”這句話無比自然地由他嘴裡溜出。語畢，他一愣，像是在奇怪自己怎麼會說出這樣的話來。

尤菲似乎還想說些甚麼。說時遲那時快，原本裂縫閉合的位置再次開出一道口子。眾人嚴陣以待，唯恐第二波魔物來襲。裂縫中落下一道身影。納納基及時趕在那人墮地前將她接住，穩穩放回地面。夏露雅撐起上半身，嘩啦一聲吐在地上。她用手背一抹嘴角，嘴裡一直念念有詞，話語在風中散開。她唸的是一個名字。

“夏爾可⋯對不起、對不起……”


	8. Chapter 8

每一次的結局都是相似的。

他在一片陰暗的水藍色中看見所有覆滅的時間線。映象被裹進一個個圓形汽泡，填充了整片空間，與他一同下沉。那把聲音仍不肯放過他， _看清楚，這是每一個因為你的選擇而毀滅的未來。_

所有圓球都攏聚到一起，將他囚困其中。他與薩菲羅斯站立在每一次的終焉，刀劍相交，腳下的土地蒼涼而死寂。事實上，對於它而言，文明消亡稱不上是毀滅，人類滅絕於它亦無足輕重，它所懼怕的僅僅是自身的存亡。

汽泡消融到一起，紋路游曳着擴開，在身下形成一個漆黑的洞口。一股無形的力將他往內扯去。耳道中的白噪音越發尖銳，幾乎要震破耳膜。這與最初的情景是一致的。他在湖畔許下願望。起初不過是一次尋常的懺悔，一場不會得到原諒的告解。懊悔就似這一池湖水，總教人越陷越深。人們浸泡在其中，不由自主便衍生出無數個如果來：如果他足夠強大阻止一切，如果他從未追尋遙不可及的夢，事情是否不會發生？

_我給予了你改變一切的機會，我一次又一次地為你重置時間。_ 它反覆勸導着， _只要殺掉他，我們都能活下來。_

或許這一次是不一樣的，這一次他能讓一切都停止。他合上雙眼，自願地被納進洞口裡。

右臂一痛。有人一把抓在他的手，將他往上拉去。他後知後覺地感到窒息，肺部似是要燒灼似的痛，他這時才慌亂地扑騰起來。大腦因着缺氧而發麻，光由上方漏下，無數白色泡沫朝上飄升。水液無法將他的叫喊傳遞開去，他張開嘴，仍然試圖呼救。

那人貼近，對嘴給他渡氣，用力地扣起他的腰，帶着他浮上水面。

“咳、咳咳⋯⋯”他劇烈咳嗽着，難受地從鼻腔嗆出水。那人扶着他上了岸，呼吸平穩，“你更適合死在戰鬥裡。”

薩菲羅斯簡直像隻背後靈，總能在從不知哪個角落冒出來，找到他。他平順着呼吸，問道，“你怎麼找到我的？”

“剛好，我也想問你。“薩菲羅斯抱起雙手，眼睛微微瞇起，“這裡是哪裡？為甚麼我會知道你在這？”

克勞德抬頭望向他那雙瑩綠的眼。他立即明白過來，無論是哪個薩菲羅斯，他們之間的杰諾娃感應仍然存在。他別開頭，拭擦着前額的水珠，沒有回答。

湖面泛皺。周圍沒有風，水上卻漾開粼粼波紋。他能感覺到空氣間凝滯的氣息。這裡曾經是人們與它對話的場所，僅屬於它與信奉者的聖地。此刻它正因為侵入者的到來而躁動不安。

“他們知道了。”薩菲羅斯忽然冒出一句。

“甚麼？”

“你多次穿行時間竄改過去。”

“極夜連接的是過去。”夏露雅飛快地解釋着，“我們從一開始的方向就錯了。極夜裡頭的世界根本不是甚麼平行時空。最初的極夜是一個蟲洞，就跟我跳進去的洞口一樣。規模亦遠沒有現在的這麼大。”

“這解釋不通。你也說過了，我們以前可沒見過這些古怪的魔物。”

“圓洞是它的初始狀態。”她說，“它最原本不過是聯結現在與過去的一道橋樑。直到有人——有人穿行了時間，改變了既有的過去。”

“所以那些魔物是來自被變動後的時間？”希德，“等等，那個回來的軍士又是怎麼回事？我可不記得五臺嬴了。”

“聽我說完，”夏露雅環顧着周圍的破瓦殘礫，“極夜最原先連接的的確只有過去。可那人扭轉了時間，將原有的現實由一分為二。”

“作為第四維度的時間是脆弱的，一點細微的改動都會讓時間軸分裂。我所講的時間軸不是那種因為不同的你的抉擇而分岔的平行世界，而是我們本身存在的時間軸。時間軸是線性的，而且單一，像…”她思考着，啊了一聲，“你可以將它理解成錄影膠卷。它可以倒帶，時間可以回溯。唯一一點，你不能改變膠卷的內容。”

“可那個人——”

“我不知道他是怎樣辦到。”夏露雅說，“改變過去在理論上不可行。你們應該聽說過，假設你在這一刻回到過去殺掉了祖父，那你的父親就不會出生，你也不可能回到過去殺掉祖父。時間旅行本身就是悖論。這個模型唯一可行的情況就是：你回到過去，殺掉祖父，你沒有出生，你不能回溯時間；於是你仍然存在，可以回到過去。但這樣的時間不過是個閉環，是完全沒有意義的。”

“誰他媽費這麼大勁就為了回去殺掉自己祖父？”

“這只是個極端例子。”她嘆了口氣，“總之，回溯時間的代價太沉重了。你無法預料你的舉動會帶來怎麼樣的蝴蝶效應，更無法阻止時間穿越帶來的矛盾。半點細微的錯誤都可能讓未來的你消失，或者永遠迷失在過去沒法回來。回溯到過去最好的做法是——”

“甚麼都不要做，看着一切重新發生，直到回歸現在的時間點。”文森特，“你在那邊見到誰了？”

女科學家用僅餘的一隻眼看向他們。她的左臂是由塑膠與金屬組成的義肢，怪異又突兀地垂在身側，裸露在外的皮膚上盡是猙獰的傷疤，“夏爾可是⋯我的妹妹。她在很小的時候被神羅帶走了。他們說她有成為特種兵的潛質。自那以後我再也沒有見過她。”

“所以你在裡面見到她了。”

“更糟。”她苦笑了一下，“我就出現在神羅軍官來到家裡將她帶走的那一天。”

母親去世後，她們將她埋葬在屋子後方的一座小山丘上，自此姊妹們經常待在那兒，一待就是一整天。夏爾可總哭個不停，她的姊姊就一直安慰她。長兄如父，儘管年幼，她清楚自己接下來的責任。

“然後他們來了，”她聲線不穩，“我就躲在一旁，甚麼都不能做，看着他們再次將她帶走。”

那時的她終究是個孩子，兩名身材高大的神羅軍士擋在她與夏爾可之間，態度強硬地推搡着她離開。她的妹妹在後座蜷縮成一小團，隔着深褐色的車窗試圖呼喚姊姊。砰的一聲，車門關上，夏爾可的臉廓化作一道模糊的重影。她又一次被帶離她身邊。

過去無法回溯。所有遺憾之事會始終緊隨，像一抹貼在背後的龐大影子，時刻想要將他們吞噬。

“記得在極夜地帶消失的那些人嗎？”她將話題繞回來，“我們原先以為他們被困在平行時空裡沒法回來，現在看來也許是因為時間旅行帶來的矛盾性令他們徹底被消抹。他們與過去的自己相遇，更改了往昔轉捩點的選擇，無法通往現在這個時間點，存在亦因而被抵消。那個小女孩，加西亞能回到現在的原因與我跟文森特一樣，她沒有試圖改變過去。”

“那個軍士又是怎麼回事？”

“這便得回到那個人是怎樣竄改時間的問題上。”她接着解釋，“過去須得維持原狀，現在的你才會存在，除非誰能夠重頭開始刻劃時間。可這違背了太多法則，以人類的界限而言根本做不到。用錄影膠卷的比喻來講，就像是磨掉那截膠卷上的錄像，重新拍攝——”

“要是我的理解正確，我們的世界毀已經滅了不止一次。”

克勞德未見太大反應。他長舒口氣，似是釋然，不咸不淡地開口，“你來幹嘛？”

薩菲羅斯，“如果我沒記錯，是你一直纏着我不讓我離開。”

他懶得糾正薩菲羅斯那令人誤會的遣詞造句，逕自站起身，邊用火魔法蒸發掉衣衫上的水，走向芬里爾。見他不回答，薩菲羅斯也不惱怒。他知道該拋怎樣的餌才能讓獵物上釣，“極夜快要擴展到邊緣城，那些魔物襲擊了城鎮。”

“不可能這麼快！”見克勞德驀地回頭，他才續道，“你們的研究員已經搞清楚是怎麼回事了：讓蟲洞閉合的方式就是跳進去，完成那條時間線。就像你上次做的那樣。”

克勞德又在瞪他，但目光不如以往般堅定。他所隱瞞的秘密被盛在一隻千瘡百孔的口袋，誰再伸手一戳就能將他開腸破肚，內容物都被平攤在日光下，供人肆意翻弄。

“為甚麼你們會這樣忌憚我？”薩菲羅斯終於將這個猜測說出口，“這一切是未來的我造成的，是嗎？”

大多數時候，這位傳奇的神羅將軍是溫文爾雅的。他話不多，勝在精準，每每一針見血，有着一種不合時宜的幽默感。與這樣的他相處久了，讓人容易忘記他與那長久以來的夢魘是同一人。

它仍在克勞德耳邊尖叫， _殺掉他！殺掉他！_ 他使勁地晃動腦袋，將那些雜亂的聲音都拋到腦後，“我⋯我不能說。”

“地下研究所的那些刀痕⋯”薩菲羅斯思索着，“是‘我’打開了蟲洞？既然過去無法被重寫，‘我’為甚麼要這樣做？”

“蟲洞是為了保護它而出現的，並非錯亂的結果。”克勞德罕有地回答了，“它們沒法這麼簡單地閉合。即使補完時間線也不代表極夜會消失。至於你⋯⋯”

“我原先以為你是因為時空亂流而被帶來這個世界，”他低聲道，“但不是。你被送來這裡絕不是單純的巧合。”

“時間的進程是可以被量度的。”夏露雅，“我們能從個體的熵值量度出它曾到過的時間點。熵越大，個體就來自越遙遠的未來。”

一陣默然。半晌，尤菲，“說人話。”

“總之，”她努力思考着一個簡單明瞭的講法，“我們檢查了魔物的熵值，那數字大得離譜！它們的無序性太高了，照道理說它們來自的時間點根本不可能存在。加西亞跟文森特的數據是正常的，我的大概也會一樣；努森的則不然。回答你們剛才的問題：努森與這些魔物是來自那些被毀滅的時間線，即是那些被磨蝕的膠卷。他們的現實與我們的並不一致。真正遭到極夜吞噬的努森很可能已經被消抹了。”

“所以與極夜相連的時間點不止一個。它是過去，同時也連接着那些被重置後毀滅的時間線。”夏露雅總結道，神色猶豫，“還有另一個人，他的熵值同樣高得不可思議——”

克勞德實在不懂怎樣應付薩菲羅斯。想他好歹也試過闖入實驗室拐帶小孩，應付過這人比人類難搞一百倍的外星青春期。可每一個時間點的薩菲羅斯都是一場新奇的災難。

話題急速飄移，薩菲羅斯語氣認真，“你和我⋯曾經是戀人？”

他險些被自己的呼吸嗆死，滿臉驚悚，想破頭也想不到薩菲羅斯是怎樣得出這個結論，“怎——怎麼可能！”

“未來的我必然是做了些甚麼，才會讓你們如此警剔。”薩菲羅斯頭頭是道地分析，“你三番四次想要殺掉我，卻總是下不了手。還有你的同伴維護你的態度⋯⋯”

“那也不代表甚麼！”克勞德高聲辯駁，用力過猛，反而顯得很可疑，“我們是⋯⋯”半天憋不出一隻字。他想回答是仇敵，可無法下殺手的仇敵只顯得更加欲蓋彌彰。這樣乾巴巴地重覆了幾遍，腦子被凝成一團漿糊。他沒為意自己被帶進了薩菲羅斯那七拐八彎的腦回路裡，幾乎要將對方的話信以為真，“我們是——”

耳廓一涼。薩菲羅斯的指腹劃過他的耳朵。他起了一身雞皮疙瘩，“你在幹甚麼？”

對方不經不覺間湊了過來，與他貼得很近。吐息灑落耳尖，“作為敵人，你未免太習慣我的觸碰。”

聞言他立刻往後縮，眨眼彈開幾丈遠。又聽薩菲羅斯悠然道，“我在水下親了你，你好像完全沒有覺得不適。”

克勞德，“⋯⋯”

他想起許久以前，在銀色精英俱樂部聽見‘將軍平日愛讀愛情小說’的可疑傳言。如今看來未必是空穴來風。

薩菲羅斯顯然對自己無懈可擊的邏輯推理非常滿意，遂下結論，“你捨不得殺掉我。”

⋯去他媽的吧。

克勞德揉了揉眉心，告訴自己正事要緊，沒空跟他計較這麼多，抬腿直接往芬里爾走去。要是薩菲羅斯所言屬實，它快要崩潰了，極夜迫在眉睫，他必須儘快將薩菲羅斯送回原來的時空。

“我也忘記了些甚麼嗎？”

這話來得突然，他沒反應過來，“甚麼？”

“時間穿行會導致記憶丟失。”薩菲羅斯，“所以我也忘記了些甚麼嗎？”

“蒂法跟我提起過。”納納基插話，“她說他從去年開始一直不太對勁，很多他應該知道的事情他都不記得。因為這樣她一開始才會拒絕讓他接手WRO的調查。我上次想跟他談談，他表現也很古怪，好像認不出我來。”

“我放心不下，擅自取了他的血液樣本。結果你們都知道了。”夏露雅，“按照他回溯時間的強度，他還能記事簡直是個奇蹟。記憶缺失非即時性的，我接下來大概也會開始忘事，具體會忘記多少得問他才最清楚。我最在意的還是時間旅行本身為甚麼會導致記憶缺失？還有——

“這一切的目的是甚麼？”

四周幽靜，草葉簌簌作響。他聲線乾啞，“有這樣的可能。

“主使者到底想做甚麼？”

克勞德置若罔聞，攀上機車啟動引擎，“沒時間了。我們先回邊緣城一趟看看情況，然後將你送回原來的時空。”

“你知道該怎麼做？”

“不知道。”他不耐煩道，“總與極夜地帶脫不了關係。上車。”

他重新載上護目鏡，芬里爾後原地勾出圓弧，調頭朝向森林準備駛離。身後薩菲羅斯一動不動的，他只得再轉過頭，“你又想怎樣？”

“你覺得你還能隱瞞多久？”

“夠久了。”克勞德冷冰冰地重複，“上車。”

漆亮的黑色摩托車如利箭般穿透密林，在空曠的公路上駛了一段路。身後屬於極夜的天幕始終矗立，窮追不捨。天邊一黑，前方雲層暗浪翻湧，氣流飛掠過大地，席捲而來。他們一頭扎進暴風。

耳邊呼聲獵獵，他們在一片灰白的迷霧前行，蒼色雷光不時閃灼。引擎轟鳴聲與風聲蓋過所有，“怎麼回事？”

“不知道！”克勞德頭也不回地大吼，一扭油門，芬里爾逆風而上。

慣性力幾乎將他們拋離座位。克勞德唐突地剎停了車，輪胎摩擦着柏油路燃出白煙，聲音尖銳難聽。他下了車，紮穩腳步往朝邁去，倏地停下。薩菲羅斯越過他往前一望，隱約可視的地平線被颶風割裂，風柱掀天揭地，將草木連根拔起，直卷天際。在忽明忽滅的雷電與颶風間，一道身影停駐在半空，似乎在看他們。

“這是——”

薩菲羅斯感覺到後頸一陣勁風襲來，正要躲開，隨即一痛。眼前景象登時一黑，他昏了過去。


	9. Chapter 9

希艾拉號在風暴中顛簸前行。

希德掌舵，嘴裡咬着未燃點的煙草，口齒不清地咕噥道，“全他媽是些破事，每個都是不能讓人省心的傢伙。”拿掉煙草朝甲板大吼一聲，“我說，管他死活幹嘛？他自己走了不更好嗎？”

尤菲臉色發白貼在飛船窗邊，一手摀住胃，聽後聚起全身僅剩的氣力回頭一聲怒喝，“放着那天大麻煩到處亂跑誰知他會做些甚麼！而且我們要找克勞——噁——”

“別吐在我的船上！”

文森特走出房間，“情況怎樣？”

“你也見到了，這種破天氣根本甚麼都看不見，從哪找人？”希德嘖了聲，又想起另一件事，“她怎樣了？”

“給自己注射了鎮靜劑，剛睡着。”他說，“只是溯行後的時間混亂而已，沒事的。”

“哦⋯哦。”希德似懂非懂地點點頭，將煙放回嘴邊。轟隆一聲，飛船陡地朝下傾去，開始往右打轉。他被這突如其來的變故嚇得咬到舌頭，直飆眼水，又痛罵一聲，連忙控制船舵平穩飛船。

“船長！”一旁的船員大喊道，“風速太高了，再這樣下去動力引擎撐不下去的！”

“我付你的薪水是用來幹嘛的？等我幫你解決問題！？”希德當頭捧喝，一擺手，“打開所有備用引擎，全速前進！”

“但燃料——”

“現在你是船長還是我是船長？”

腳下一陣劇烈震盪，飛船兩側嘭地作響，出奇地穩定起來。希德拉動操作桿，控制着希艾拉號低飛，又是一陣咆哮，“別愣着了！暈船就去躺着！不暈就趕緊找人！”

尤菲勉強直起身張嘴就要跟他對罵，窗前的納納基打斷了他們，“快看！”

延伸開去的公路中央出現了一抹黑影。尤菲打起精神，整個人趴在窗上，“再靠近點！”飛船往公路駛近，離地面不過十來米，觸目驚心。他們仍在下落，終於在距離地面不到十米的位置看清楚那黑影。是芬里爾。

“是克勞德的車！”尤菲在玻璃上一指，“人呢？”

他們在附近盤繞數圈，甚麼也找不到。右邊機翼傳來相當不妙的咔嗒聲，船員硬着頭皮喚道，“船長！剩下的燃料只足夠希艾拉號飛行三十分鐘，已經不夠我們駛離風暴範圍了！”

“十五分鐘就夠了，”希德，“閉嘴等着。”

飛船不懈地在原地徘徊，甚麼都沒找到。沒有人說話，誰都不願就此聲明放棄。狂風刮在船頭的四面窗上，枝葉與泥塊一迸抹上船身。又是轟的一聲，希艾拉號往下一墜，再度攀高。船員心急如焚，“船長！”

“知道了知道了！煩死了！”希德抹了把臉，“我們——”

“那裡！”尤菲及時大喊，所有人都圍到她身邊。在發現芬里爾的位置再往前百來米，一個人影靜止般站立在公路邊緣。尺長的草隨風胡亂拍打地面，路牌被氣流帶上半空，土崩瓦解。那人卻像是置身在這場風暴之外，安然站在這片混沌之中。

“那是⋯薩菲羅斯？”

人影抬頭，銀髮在身後散開，一雙綠眸穿透重重霧氣落在眾人身上，嘴角笑意詭譎。再眨眼，身影憑空消失在原地。

“他幹嘛？”尤菲錯愕，“人去哪了？”

他們互相看了眼，誰也搞不清楚狀況。文森特神情凝重，緩緩開口，“那不是我們在找的薩菲羅斯。”

他睜眼。鏽紅的牆壁與螢綠的燈讓人感覺難受又壓抑。他正走在房間中心的金屬樓梯上，數不清的橢圓形培育艙立在兩側，外殼密封嚴實，中心留下一個小小的圓窗，散發着魔晄綠光。

見他停下腳步，身後的黑髮特種兵走到他旁邊，“怎麼了嗎？”

薩菲羅斯低頭看向雙手，正宗握在掌心。他記起來了，在穿行時間之前他在⋯尼布爾海姆。

有關於未來的記憶異常清晰。他記得那場暴風，還有克勞德。是克勞德敲暈了他？為甚麼他要這樣做？他又是怎樣回來的？

“薩菲羅斯？”扎克斯又叫了聲。他回過神，“沒事。”垂下刀，接着往上走去。

尼布爾海姆的魔晄爐結構與其他地方截然不同。撇開這些培育艙不說，原本屬於中央處理器的位置被一座巨大的培育艙取代。閘門被焊死，似乎不想讓人打開來。門上的標幟燈亮起綠光，將刻在鐵牌上的字映得發綠，陰森駭人。

他知道這個名字。他們說他的母親在他出生不久便去世了。她甚麼都沒有留下，除了一個名字——

杰諾娃。

扎克斯被甚麼吸引了注意，沒有跟上來。他陷入沉思。這太古怪了，他母親的名字為甚麼會在尼布爾海姆的魔晄爐出現？而且從旅館往外望去尼布山的山廓看上去很熟悉。這究竟⋯⋯

思緒紛亂，不同的片段在眼前飛逝而過。他在未來的種種經歷：淪為死城的米德加、即將被極夜吞噬的世界，以及與他似乎關係匪淺的克勞德。

克勞德。他想着，依然滿腹疑團。過去的他確實與克勞德沒有太多交集。他這才記起克勞德似乎是這次任務同行的一個小兵，平日與扎克斯交好。

判斷一個士兵有否成為特種兵的潛質於他而言不是甚麼難事。接受魔晄強化的過程與酷刑無異，意志稍為不夠堅定的軍士大多都會死在過程中。而按照他的記憶，斯特萊夫顯然不具備所需特質。但克勞德高舉着有他大半高的重劍抬手就要將他捅個對穿的情景仍歷歷在目。這個孱弱的小兵不僅捱過來了，成為一位百鍊千錘的戰士，更聲稱殺掉了未來的他。

這裡發生的事非常關鍵。

薩菲羅斯伸手貼上閘門，奇怪的感覺自心頭冒起。他緊握正宗，往後退了一步， 起手就要將門劈開。

“薩菲羅斯！”

有人從後衝上來。薩菲羅斯轉身，克勞德——並非與他同行的那個小兵斯特萊夫，是屬於未來的克勞德——手持六式，一下擊開他的刀，擋在他與閘門之間。他從未見過克勞德如此緊張，“離開這裡。”

他覺得奇怪，“你也過來了？”

克勞德眼中閃過一絲疑惑，隨即擺好架式，戰鬥一觸即發，“你不能進去。”

“哦，”薩菲羅斯朝六式瞥了一眼，漫不經心地挽了個劍花，“再愚鈍的人也該明白，無法踐行的威脅重複再多遍也不會起作用。”說罷一個閃現出現在克勞德跟前，後者準備就要迎上當堂一擊，卻對上薩菲羅斯意味不明的笑。正宗刀鍵偏向一側，上方排氣管道斷成兩半，刺鼻的白色煙霧迅速地填滿空間。薩菲羅斯瞬間消失在白霧中。

不好！

呯的一聲，房間中央傳來物體落地的聲音。克勞德從後趕來，已經太遲了。刀光揮散霧氣，焊死的艙門由中間被破開，粉塵瀰漫。薩菲羅斯半身探進門內，眼眸一縮，停下所有動作。

地面由無數喉管與金屬支架搭建而成，間隙能瞧見下方深不見底的魔晄池。一道巨大的透明管道自中心的玻璃艙伸出，艙中的軀體實在難以被稱為人類：女人瞌起雙眼，上半身勉強能辨出人形，下半則由蜷曲的觸肢與肉瘤組成。她皮膚發紫，上頭盡是起伏的坑紋，如同一具仍有呼吸的屍體。但真正讓他停下腳步的并非艙中女體。

一抹銀色身影背對着他站立在培育艙前。不必回頭，他亦知道那人的容貌。那人以長刀刀背擊碎培育艙的外殻，平整地削去女人的頭顱，將它提在手裡。他不住屏息，往前踏了一步。

銀髮間的臉與他同出一轍。鏡像朝他走來，將那顆頭顱交到他手中，身影隨即消散。他低頭與頭顱對視，愣在原地。指腹傳來的觸感柔軟。他能感覺到頭顱的臉頰肌肉在活動，頭顱原本抿直的嘴咧成一道怪異的窄縫。太陽穴一陣灸意，紛亂的映象似由針管直直注射入他的腦子——足以焚毀一切的大火、濺在太刀刀身的血液、以及——

腰腹傳來劇痛。他渾身一顫，抽了口氣，轉頭，巨劍自後腰插入。克勞德同樣在發抖，他張開嘴，急促喘氣，彷彿共享他的感官。此刻他們以疼痛相連，命盤上的紡線相互纏繞，無數故事亦由此展開。克勞德卻鬆開手，往後退了一步，拼命搖起頭來。不，他張開嘴，又發不出半點聲音。不，不要再來了。

是時候了，另一個他聲音冷峻，趕緊讓這場鬧劇結束。

“這事跟那王八蛋脫不了關係！”巴雷特一拍桌，篤信道，“我不管是哪一個，跟那陰魂不散的傢伙沾上邊的就沒好事。想那麼多幹嘛？將他揪出來殺掉就完事——哎、痛死了，輕點！”

“抱歉抱歉，再忍耐一下。”蒂法說着，手上的力度卻是完全沒有鬆下來，麻利地替那道深可見骨的創口塗上敷料。她轉向他們，“就是這樣，接下來的事情你們都知道。分部情況並不樂觀，我們和衛兵負責斬殺由洞口湧出的魔物。沒有人知道該怎樣做才能關掉它，這完全是場消耗戰。直到有衛兵跟我們匯報那些洞口不知怎的逐一消失了，然後你們就來了。”

“邊緣城怎樣了？”巴雷特，“瑪琳呢？”

“愛米娜應該早帶着孩子們撤離了，不用擔心。”尤菲，“至於城裡有里夫在，他會⋯處理好的。”

這話說得違心，她含糊帶過，着實說不出‘一切都會變好’之類的話來。有人開口，“這樣下去不是辦法。我們太被動了。星球每分每秒都在死去，難道我們要乾坐在這裡甚麼都不做嗎？”

“說得倒輕鬆。”希德儘量讓這話聽着不似抱怨，失敗了，“稍為知情的傢伙不是躺了就是消失了，要不就是撬不開嘴。能做甚麼？”

“既然極夜本身是一個蟲洞，而閉合缺口的方式是在不影響未來的情況下完成時間線。”蒂法，“那我們就出發到極夜地帶去，將它關掉。這樣就可以了吧？”

“真的有這麼簡單嗎？”誰小聲嘀咕，“洞口關不上事小，按照夏露雅的說法，一不小心竄改了過去我們都得消失。”

“沒有其他辦法了。比起乾坐在這裡甚麼都不做，”她斬釘截鐵道，“我情願放手一搏。”

他們都靜下來。所有話題都通往一個個死胡同。在座眾人神色迴異，同樣地心煩意亂。

“克勞德⋯沒有來過？”

“有兵士說好像見到他。可情況太混亂了，我也不知道他到底在哪裡。”蒂法，“他現在怎麼樣了？”

“在醫療室躺着。那場風暴來得突然，我們最後能在邊緣區找到他純屬運氣。”希德，“天知道發生了甚麼事，那些傷口看着太不對勁了。鬼才相信魔物會造成那種程度的貫穿傷。而且⋯⋯”

尤菲跟眾人交換過眼神，回頭問道，“有見過薩菲羅斯嗎？”

“沒有。他不是被你們看管着嗎？”蒂法臉色一變，“難道——”

“他跟我們一道清理了邊緣城裡的魔物，然後擅自離開了。”尤菲，“事情很奇怪。我們明明在暴風中心見到了他，他馬上又消失了，而且舉止很怪異。當然他本來也沒多正常，但我感覺不太好。”

門適時打開，他們討論的主角自若地走進來，衣冠整潔，與周遭一切格格不入。在座眾人大為緊張，目光驚疑不定地打量着他。薩菲羅斯如常冷淡，看也沒看他們，“克勞德在哪？”

他問得如此理所當然，好像真的在等待他們回答。好幾個人同時出聲，“你真的以為我們會告訴你？”

“你剛才在哪？”

他彷若未聞，環顧房中一圈，未幾，居然轉身離開，莫名其妙。蒂法喝道，“喂！”這絲毫沒有阻撓銀髮將軍的步伐。那抹身影一晃，消失在閉合的門縫間。

“搞甚麼——”

蒂法站起身就要去追，一隻手擋在她身前。文森特，“讓他去。”

“開甚麼玩笑！”蒂法怒道，“克勞德還半死不活地躺着，誰知道他做了甚麼！”

文森特只是搖頭，未再說話。尤菲開口，“你是不是知道些甚麼？”

他當然不會回答，瀏海下的半張臉不見波瀾。秘密都被收納在這銅牆鐵壁中，從未顯露分毫。他與克勞德有着許多相似的地方，比如擅自加諸身上的罪疚，又比如隱暪的方式。秘密的氣息洋溢在每一寸空氣，龐大而不可忽視，偏偏旁人無處追尋。

女忍者眼睛眨也不眨，生怕半秒的分神都會讓為數不多的線索溜走。半晌，她雙手成拳朝桌面一槌，“你們這些人——簡直煩死了！”又崩潰地抓了把頭髮，跺着腳，“最後一次！這是最後一次了！”

“我贊成蒂法的提議。”她站到房間中央，咬牙切齒地宣布，“先休整一下。等克勞德醒來，我們就出發到極夜地帶去。是時候結束這筐破事了。”

門鎖咔噠一聲落下。

克勞德慌了一下，他居然沒察覺來人接近自己。他轉頭一看，舒出口氣，“是你。”

薩菲羅斯倚在門邊。房中昏暗，唯一光源來自醫用儀器跳動的螢幕，將兩人半邊臉頰映得發藍。監護儀被誰關掉了聲音，屏幕上的綠線成一水平，凌亂的床被間盡是被拔掉的管線跟貼片。他的目光一一掠過眼前景物，重新聚焦在克勞德身上。後者正撕掉貼在手背的膠布，拔去輸液管，唇色與纏滿半身的繃帶同樣煞白。見到他，克勞德亦未緩下動作，“你是怎樣回來的？”

薩菲羅斯沒有回應。魔晄眼瞳落到他手背沁出的血珠，透不出情緒。克勞德也不尷尬，“給我十分鐘，馬上出發。”

沒有解釋，一如以往。

部分傷口因着他的動作再次破裂，布條表面浸出一陣淺粉色。他系上肩甲，扣好武裝帶，其間不免扯動到數處創口。克勞德放輕吐息，蹙着眉，非常安靜。

“尼布爾海姆是你的故鄉？”

金屬扣應聲落地，克勞德猛地回過頭，緊緊盯着他，“你——”

薩菲羅斯打斷道，“既然我能記起扎克斯，能記得這個也不是甚麼難事吧？”

他對這個答案顯然一點都不滿意，雙眼在薩菲羅斯身上巡繞，聲音驟地沉下來，“你昏過去以後都見到些甚麼？”

“幻境，或者是預言。”薩菲羅斯說，“我想你知道答案的。”

他最害怕的事始終發生了。

它的警告言猶在耳——薩菲羅斯無法被撼動。薩菲羅斯只會帶來毀滅。在無數次時間回溯中，他一次都沒有選擇在一切發生之前將事實都告訴對方。如今想來，那理應是最便捷的做法。高傲如薩菲羅斯，在知悉自己的失敗後會選擇另一條路嗎？他這時才思量起這個可能。為甚麼？為甚麼他從沒想過這個可能性？

也許他心裡早已有了答案。

克勞德僵在原地，“那不是……”

“不是甚麼？”薩菲羅斯嗤道，“我沒有放火燒掉尼布爾海姆，或是我沒有召喚隕星？又或者——”他一句接一步地向克勞德走來，咬字鏗鏘，“你沒有試圖‘拯救’我？”

他的尾音帶着笑意，似乎那是甚麼好笑的事情。克勞德應該感到憤怒，為着他的不知好歹，為着他竟敢全盤否定自己的努力，可力氣在話語間被抽離。他身上驟然落下千斤，又如被巨蟒纏繞肢體，動彈不得。他使出僅剩的力氣，擺出一副漠然的樣子，拾起掉落的金屬扣，繞開薩菲羅斯向門邊走去，“我不知道你在說甚麼。”

“你去哪裡？”

他的手鎮定地握上門把，心焦如焚。這是錯誤的。這件事從頭到尾都是一個錯誤。他不該祈願，它亦不該應允，每一個嘗試都只是把世界連同他自身一同拖向深渊。他甚麼都不想管了。極夜也好，可能會被消抹的薩菲羅斯也好，或許一切從未發生才是最好的結局。

肩上一痛，他被迫着轉過身，後背摔上門板，順帶撞破了傷口，克勞德當堂冷抽口氣，張嘴要說些甚麼。薩菲羅斯壓向他，指尖挑開他的衣領，忽然一笑，“你又想說你要去殺掉我嗎？”

“別瘋了！放手——唔！”

那隻手往下摸索，一把摁住了他的傷口。他短促的喊了一聲，瞪大雙眼。那兒本被正宗貫穿了一遍，長太刀自左肋下方插入，擦過臟器穿出。傷口在魔石跟藥劑的幫助下即將結痂，卻被薩菲羅斯狠狠按住，指尖幾乎隔着綿紗探入他的血肉，似想再度將他洞穿。他疼得發抖，身體貼在門上，脫力朝下滑。薩菲羅斯在他墮地前將他摟住，支撐起他的重量，擰着腹部傷口的力度未有緩減。他俯身湊近克勞德耳邊，一句肯定的陳述，“你做不到的。”

悔恨是他的骨骼，憾事架構出他的皮囊，於是從此往後的每一日薩菲羅斯都與他同在，此後的每一天都不過是昨日的延伸。

“‘我’會毀滅世界，你要殺掉我。自故英雄的故事皆是如此譜寫。但你做不到。” 薩菲羅斯的吻烙上他的耳尖，“所以你才會說這是你的錯。”

布料與繃帶逐一被撕開，散落一地。傷口滲出的血在地上綻放。克勞德推不開他，更不敢看他，側着頭，不住哆嗦。疼痛佔據了所有感知，他感到困惑又迷惘。薩菲羅斯在幹甚麼？在過去的回溯裡他從來沒有表現出對他有這方面的興趣，但同時他心知自己從未理解薩菲羅斯。無論是那逝去的舊夢，抑或是無數次死而復生的宿敵。

“你失敗太多遍了，所有因此毀滅的未來都聚集到現在。” 薩菲羅斯的聲音在他腦中響起，口吻親暱如同廝磨，“ **極夜是所有你無法殺死我的時空。** ”

“夠了！滾開！”克勞德一把抓在捏着左腰的手，往外扯去，這只讓薩菲羅斯越發使勁。他終於漏出一聲痛呼，仰起頸重重撞上門板，前額後背全是冷汗。

此時的薩菲羅斯看上去不再淡漠，他低下頭來，綠眸光亮，經過無數年月的尋覓，終於找到了一處停駐的地方。克勞德瑟縮在他的陰影中，金髮黯淡，正因着他的動作而不住顫抖，似乎與那些敬他畏他的人類別無二致。不是這樣的，他目睹過那些滿溢的情感，有如海面以下的火山，總帶一種不為人知的轟烈。

而那些情感是獨屬於他的。

想到這裡薩菲羅斯不禁微笑起來。他貼着克勞德的耳畔，沿着光潔的項頸細細吻向他的肩膀，一遍又一遍地默念着這個名字。他見識過他的許多面貌——至死方休的守衛者，妄圖吞進一切苦難的背負者，他怯懦又隱密的傾慕者。

薩菲羅斯將他抱回床邊，動作輕柔得不可思議，可溫柔與暴虐同樣教克勞德畏懼。他的確是克勞德記憶中的神羅英雄，亦是那個窮盡所有誓要報復星球的瘋子。兩種具象從非交替出現，它們始終共存，是在同一尊像交融的美與惡。

他被平放到床上，蓄起稍為恢復的氣力，一把抓起床上的輸液針管往薩菲羅斯脖子扎去。所謂的掙扎甚至稱不上是反抗，他該知道這毫無用處，這既不能帶他逃離，也不能停止薩菲羅斯講出那些他一點都不想知道的話。

咔嗒兩聲，薩菲羅斯利落地卸去他肩膀。手臂呈怪異的角度歪向一側。他小腿一抽，腳踝呯地敲在床面，幾乎踢裂床板。已經飽和的痛覺無法再加疊。他別過頭，藍眼睛茫然睜大，幾滴淚水溢出眼框，怔怔望向窗外。然後從上垂落的銀絲遮去了所有物象。

“放鬆，”語調溫和，“讓我來照顧你。”

他赤裸地躺在床被間，雙眼閉得死緊，極力嚥掉喉底擠出的泣音。喉結、鎖骨、胸肋，薩菲羅斯描摹出他每一絲起伏的脈絡，興味盎然。若傷痕即加冕，他必然是位雍容華貴的國王，戰戰兢兢地守衛着每一寸疆土，骨肉都要與王座黏連。

“你從來都不知道自己想要些甚麼。”皮膚因着撫弄燃起一陣顫慄，視覺缺失使觸感變得鮮明。這份歡愉來得不合時宜，可薩菲羅斯從不允許任何形式的拒絕。“你以為你能夠挽回一切，你不過是在追尋屬於過去的鬼魂。你覺得你能忘掉我嗎？”

“不是、”他搖起頭來，“不是我——”

“對，這不是你的意願，但你默許了它定立的規則。”薩菲羅斯，“你錯以為你想要的便是眼前所見之物，就像條追着自己尾巴打轉的狗。”

他哽咽着，失去所有反抗能力，任由薩菲羅斯環起他的腰，擺弄玩偶般扶起他的大腿。薩菲羅斯安慰着他，“噓，不要緊。”

指尖在冠冕上流連，他親吻他臉頰的淚痕，“因為我在這裡。我總會在這裡。結局無法被撼動，一切從非命運使然，是我的選擇。”

他終於啞聲哭叫起來，鍥進身體的器物如腹部的刀痕般將他撕裂，字句亦然。施予者沒有停下，樂此不疲地在他千瘡百孔的軀體上鑿下刻痕，“我不需要原諒，也不需要第二次機會。我不會為尚未發生的事道歉，即便它們終會成為事實。”

最後一句話落到耳畔，震耳欲聾，“我從不給予救贖。”

他曾嚮往過想像中的未來。他仍會參軍，成為神羅中一名默默無名的小兵，每天孜孜矻矻在訓練場上翻滾，依然深信努力會得到回報。他最大的煩惱不過是長官的點名訓斥、特種兵考核結果上那鮮紅色的‘不合格’、也許包括更衣室裡直指向他的調笑與嘲弄。那個小兵平庸又可悲，但他是那麼的快樂。他的快樂如此卑微，單是見證着那份從未隕落的完美就會滿足，再不由自主地在心裡生出點妄念來——要是他能夠稍為貼近一點，只要一點就好。

那個小兵是多麼愚昧無知，天真得以為自己了解所求之物，以為自己知悉痛苦的界限。

薩菲羅斯與他不會比現在更為貼近。過去的每一個臆想都成真了，可如今他只想逃開。他費力地抓住床邊，四肢並用想要爬走，馬上被攔腰拖回薩菲羅斯身邊，岔開腿坐在他的腰胯。雙手無法協助身體保持平衡，他便隨着動作顛簸晃動，垂頭急喘起氣來。他被撑得很滿，感覺自己內裡都被翻開來，鋪陳於這塊白色方框中，僅供一人觀賞。

即便薩菲羅斯沒有說出口，他亦能聽出字裡行間不住重複的低喃，壓抑又危險：你膽敢，膽敢否定我們之間的羈絆。他一點都不明白自己做錯了些甚麼，又或者，回到最根本的問題上：他從不了解自己的欲望。

直到意識逐點落入黑暗，薩菲羅斯仍不肯放過他。他昏昏沉沉間聽到了這樣一句話，“我不會允許你消失。”


	10. 終章

10

那場不知從何而來的風暴總算平息下來。

雨聲戛然停下，風亦不再敲打得窗戶呯呯作響。她倏地驚醒過來，下意識往桌上的時鐘看了眼：時間接近正午。這裡是哪裡？

她快速地回想着過去數小時發生的事。那些畫面已經開始模糊，但尚能被總結成句子：邊緣城遭到襲擊、極夜憑空出現、還有夏爾可⋯⋯後腦勺一陣抽痛，她縮起肩膀，待疼痛散去，勉強站起身走到窗邊。天色仍然昏暗，光線都被吸納乾淨。雲層如同濃墨，容不下半點額外的色彩。分部伶仃佇立在這片闇黑中，飄搖欲墜。

身後傳來一陣急促的腳步聲，那人直接推門進來，神色慌張，見到她後長長舒出一口氣，“謝天謝地！終於見着個人了！”

“尤菲？”夏露雅喊出她的名字，“怎麼了？”

女孩沒緩過氣來，半蹲着身擺擺手，邊往窗口一指。外頭沒起甚麼變化，依然一片漆黑。她疑惑道，“風暴不是停了嗎？怎麼——”她一頓，終於發現了不妥的地方，臉色一白，“不。”

極夜早已悄無聲息地降臨。

“所有人都不見了。”兩人快步穿過走廊，尤菲邊解釋道，“我們本來打算先休整一下，接着就出發到極夜地帶去。我就小睡了一會兒，醒來以後一個人都找不着。”

“不應該這麼突然。”夏露雅，“先是邊緣城，然後到這裡。整件事發生得太快了。而且照理說監察員應該會第一時間發現⋯⋯”

尤菲煩躁地抓着頭髮，低吼了聲，“顧不上原因了。其他人不知道跑哪去了。現在到底要怎麼辦？”

“所有地方都找過了嗎？”

“當——”她大聲答道，立即一滯，“慢着！”

女忍者身影一閃消失在轉角。夏露雅喊了她一聲，小跑跟上。沿途區域一個人也沒有。文件隨意散落，飯堂數桌上還放着吃到一半的餐盤，那些人似乎都離開得很匆忙。她們在一扇門前停下，裡頭傳來巨響，激烈的碰撞聲接連響起。她們對視一眼，臉色同樣鐵青。夏露雅一把扭開門。

房間裡的每一個人她都認得，可眼下發生的事情着實讓人匪夷所思：克勞德舉劍往橫一掃，林立的醫療器材被一一劈裂，厚重的劍身在牆上鑿出一個大洞。他半垂着頭，抓在劍柄的手青筋虬結。其餘人站在房間的另一側，緊緊地盯着他，氣氛繃緊如同弦線。

“克勞德？”尤菲，“發生甚麼事了？”

回答她的是一陣長久的靜默。喘氣聲在空間裡回蕩。他忘記了如何呼吸，只懂張開嘴巴，笨拙地吸吮空氣，像一尾沖上岸灘的魚。雙手一軟，卡在牆身的劍摔上地面。那頭蓬亂的金髮不住晃動，他總算再抬起頭，藍色眼瞳在他們之間游轉數圈，卻始終無法聚焦。半晌，他擠出不成形的話來，“薩、薩菲羅斯——”

他們等待着他唸出這個名字，一遍又一遍，心裡毫不驚訝。包裹秘密的繭已然破裂——不如說，繭絲通體透明，從來都遮藏不住些甚麼。他們就耐心地等待着，看着他垂下雙臂挪動向前，聲音粗礪，“薩⋯薩菲羅斯在哪、哪裡？”

“克勞德，”蒂法試探着走上前，“你還記得發生了甚麼事嗎？”

他茫然地轉過頭來，雙眼裡甚麼都沒有，隨即渾身一僵，吃痛地抽了口氣，拼命搖起頭來，“不——”

“他對你做了甚麼？”

問題出口的瞬間她便意識到她問錯了，但已經太遲。克勞德停下動作，皺起眉，想要由錯雜的思緒中整理出一個答案，“他——”言語之貧乏，他根本找不到能夠表達的字詞；漸漸地，將念頭傳譯為語言這個行為本身變得困難；到了最後，就連想要傳遞的欲望也消失了。“薩菲羅斯——”這個名字成為了他唯一的語言。

克勞德啞聲嘶吼起來，短短的音節間囊括了所有可以想像的情感，“薩菲羅斯——！”

他暴起，藍眸發紅，抓起地上的複合劍就要往門口衝去。眾人不約而同地攔在他身前。克勞德高舉起巨劍向上跳起。若非親眼所見，實在難以相信一具零散破碎的軀體能承擔起這份重量。他靈巧地越過眾人，眼看就要掠向門口。數人撲向前，及時擋在門前嚴陣以待——怎料那身影一閃，竟重新出現在窗邊。刃光一閃，玻璃窗被應聲擊碎，他決斷躍出窗口。

尤菲猛地衝到窗邊往下一看，“他瘋了嗎？！”

“他要去哪裡？”

那抹下墜的人影憑藉插入牆體的劍刃緩下速度，在落到二樓的高度垂直摔落地面，煙塵四散。待白霧都散去，那抹身影已經消失。

“一切開始的地方。”

太陽未曾在此升起。

薩菲羅斯再次走在那條無盡延開的公路上。正宗沉甸甸的力度壓在掌心。他握緊長刀，不緊不慢地往前走。極夜地帶依然是靜止的，兩側是不變的荒原，一切與他初來到時毫無區別，但他知道這次將會不一樣。

不知過了多久，有甚麼從半空飄落。他抬頭，黑色羽毛漫天飛揚。那人穩穩落到他跟前，狹長的豎眸半瞇着與他對上，片翼往下一劃，眨眼間消散在空中。此刻他們看上去是全然一致的。

薩菲羅斯等了一會兒。他能感覺到建構出這片空間的力量正在鼓譟。它的嘶喊憤怒又不甘，卻始終不敢靠近他們。他挑眉， “就這樣？”

另一個他語調同樣輕蔑，“它沒法直接干預我們的行動。”

“它到底是指甚麼？”

“以凡人的力量無法逆轉時間，時間重啟必須由一股更大的外力促成。”他回答，“你能稱呼它為一種‘生存意志’，星球、抑或是時間線的生存意志，它做的所有事都只為了讓自己永續存在。”

對方手執正宗，長刀往橫一揮劃開一道口子，景物似被割開的布料般飄動。那把聲音尖叫一聲，便消失了。空間開始破裂，天與地被吞噬。暗紫色顆粒在缺口周圍顯現，隨着裂口擴大不徐不疾地填充四周。他們站立在這片混亂的中心，冷眼看着周圍。滙聚的時空逐一顯現，一個個橢圓的洞口填滿了視野。洞口處黏附着一層色澤奇異的薄膜。薩菲羅斯走近其中一個圓洞，畫面便在膜上放映：這條時間線裡的世界全無生機，大地是焦炭般的黝黑，群星均已隕落。洞口裡都是它想要阻止的未來。

“你在這裡停留太久。”另一個他說，伸手貼上圓洞的中心，深黑色的霧氣由指尖溢出。畫面快速變換着：瘟疫、戰爭、飢荒、死亡。災厄如期而至，和平是由玻璃搭建的水晶宮殿，一觸即潰， “既然你已經作出了選擇，那就趕緊回到自己的時間去。”

“這裡會怎麼樣？”

“你的選擇會成為新的錨點，足以覆寫這些錯誤。至於其他事，”儘管不明顯，他能感覺出另一個他帶有莫名的敵意，“你總會知道的。”

洞口的景象快速閃爍，終於停下。薩菲羅斯認出那個地方，荒山下的小村子簡陋卻安寧。這是焚毀前的尼布爾海姆。

他心裡了然，地下研究所的蟲洞跟尼布爾海姆的幻境都是眼前這個自己的手筆。另一個他絲毫不在乎向自己展現這些畫面會帶來怎樣的後果——或者說，他自信這不會帶來任何改變，“你早知道我會怎樣做，那麼你從一開始就可以讓這件事結束。”

對方意味不明道，“我的人偶必須明白他的追尋是一個錯誤。”

空間加速崩塌。未來的可能性都在洞口中顯現，鋪天蓋地的影像構成一座龐大的鏡子迷宮。他看見了自己在當中扮演的角色，以及克勞德的。他們的故事始終相連。

薩菲羅斯能從細微處中看出未來的自己跟現在的區別：他將會擁有旁人難以比擬的力量，一個明確前行的理由，一份無法被割裂的鏈結。想到這裡，他握在刀柄上的手又收緊了些，竟感到難以自抑的期待。這種感受是嶄新的，他不懂要如何應對，像剛得到糖果的孩子，總想馬上拆開包裝得到那份獎賞。不，他停下腳步。忍耐會讓嘉許變得甘美，一如傷痕會使那人變得更加完整。屬於他的故事才剛剛開展。

他看向他的鏡像，瞳孔針似的尖細，瑩綠的眼中是一股壓抑的瘋狂，“我會成為你——，”他說，幾乎是挑釁道，“我會取代你。”

鏡像冷哼一聲，“回到你的時間去，別再來礙事了。”

他往前邁步。洞口隨着他靠近亮起強烈光芒，尼布爾海姆在這片熾熱的白裡越顯清晰。那些丟失的記憶重新回到身上——他與扎克斯走到村口，同行的小兵緊跟在後，銀灰色的頭盔遮去了他半張臉。薩菲羅斯早注意到這個奇怪的小兵總會暗中打量自己，但並未放在心上，他早習慣應對傾慕者。他回過頭，正如一位優秀長官會做的那樣，“再次回到故鄉的感覺怎麼樣？”

他毫不猶豫地走進那片亮光中。選擇成為了新的錨點，被篡改的時間線一一消失，重新聚合成單一的、線性的未來。

“薩菲羅斯——！”

他在最後一秒鐘裡回過頭。那人朝他奔來，光將輪廓染得模糊，那抹身影總帶一種奮不顧身的執拗。他收回目光，決斷地轉過身，任由光芒將他包圍。

“我們很快會再見。”

**尾聲**

光線劃開陰霾的天空，即便在再遠的地方亦能看到。

卡車在公路上飛馳。蒂法抬手擋在額前，被天邊亮起的光刺得睜不開眼，“這是——”

那道白色的光在北方的盡頭出現，眨眼間便吞噬了眼前一切可視之物。熾熱的浪潮直捲而來，公路、荒原、昏黑的天幕全都被洗刷成一片純粹的白。

薩菲羅斯看着過去的自己消失在那道罅隙間，對身前的人道，“你的努力根本徒勞無功。”

克勞德充耳不聞，手抓着劍，拖曳着腳步踉蹌朝薩菲羅斯走去。他半垂着頭，表情晦暗，聲音飄散在空中，如同囈語，反反覆覆地低喃着相同的音節。薩菲羅斯盯了他一會，笑了，“又想要逃避你選擇的結局嗎？”

銀刃交疊的清脆響亮。

如同過往無數次，兩道身影在半空中快速閃動，鋼花閃灼四濺，誰也不會退讓分毫，但又有甚麼不一樣了。薩菲羅斯在交錯的刀光間注視着克勞德，綠眸中映出對方的模樣。劍刃絲毫未有緩減速度，弧光交錯，每一擊都足以致命。他重新張開羽翼，迎上克勞德。他向來享受與對方的每一場戰鬥，不論成敗。

這裡的維度都沒有界限。空間無止境的寬廣，時間更無法被量度。薩菲羅斯游刃有餘地避過連串攻擊，躍高再朝下劈出一道數十尺長的劍氣。克勞德使劍擋在身前，躲不過衝擊的力度，狼狽地失衡朝下墮去。薩菲羅斯向他貼近，亦與他一同墜落。他心中一凜，正要出劍，卻見對方沒有要出手的意思。薩菲羅斯俯下身，銀髮似帳幔般籠罩視野，落在耳畔的話語輕柔又致命，“這次你又要怎樣做？”

克勞德只有握緊複合劍，以加倍凌厲的攻擊當作回應。如同孤注一擲的賭徒，即便結果早已宣判，仍死心不息地攥緊最後的籌碼，似乎想由此證明些甚麼。這又能代表甚麼呢？刀與劍不過是他們之間的另一種言辭。薩菲羅斯笑意歡愉而扭曲。終局已定，兩人此刻的存在便是最好的證明。

直到正宗再一次穿透他的肚腹而出，六式亦同時破開薩菲羅斯的胸膛。一切回歸伊始。他們將武器埋入彼此的身軀，肢體雙貼親密得宛似擁抱。薩菲羅斯未露出半分疲態，片翼勾劃出圓弧，像繭一般將他們裹入其中。他伸手輕挲着克勞德的臉頰，指腹勾勒出他的臉廓，在眼下劃出一道殷紅的淚痕。

“你能夠再一次給予我死亡。”他輕聲說，“這一次，下一次，無數次。”

“但我總會因着你的回憶而永生。”

他們繼續下墜。銀與黑、金與藍明滅，有如火舌般相互交纏，哪一方都無法借由自身溫度要對方焚毀。在他們的故事當中，力與力的對抗亙古不衰，正義總須和惡相得益彰，結尾均以一個世界作為賭注。貫穿其中的愛恨細如絲線，僅在晝光下顯形。

克勞德雙手抓在劍柄上，呼吸發抖，指骨都被磨蝕出血來。可他看上去不再憤怒，不再歇力想要去拯救誰、達成些甚麼。他閉起雙眼。光在眼皮上閃動，一個和着腥鹹血味的吻落在唇邊。這並非永別，他們都知道：他們很快會再見。

包裹他的繭碎散開來，他沉入白熱交織的海，觸感盡數抽離。白光抹走周遭景物，一切似半寐間所見的幻像，隨着他清醒過來逐漸遠去。再次睜開眼時，周圍只有他一個人。荒原廣袤開闊。他感覺到風，聞得見草木濕潤的氣味。貼着地平線的山體被壓成淺色的弧，公路是一道撕開大地的裂痕。然後在更遠的地方，一輛卡車駛近，他的同伴正趕往他身邊。

他呼出一口氣，邁步，隨即趄趔跪倒在地。知覺正逐點回到身上，他開始感知到皮膚上的每一寸缺 口，每一塊肌肉燃起燒灼般的痛楚，就連劍亦陡地變重。他鬆開手，六式便呯地摔落地上。他沒有太多感受，只是疲累。頭頂的雲朵恰好散開，陽光為他拉出一道黑色的投影。他抬起頭，被雲層環繞的正午太陽像一隻俯瞰的眼。光線灑落他的眼睛，始終與他對視。

極夜已明。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 居然完結了⋯
> 
> 雖然有很多不滿意的地方，準備也不充份，寫到最尾才發現先前的設定根本圓不回去（笑哭）結局也修了幾次，本來要更狗血點，大概是讓克勞德失憶程度的狗血。但越寫越不對味，還是選了這個最原先大綱的結局——可根本甚麼都沒有解決啊（嚎叫）總之就是sc是真的薩老師總是會得償所願？想着總比直接坑掉要強一點點。跟大家道歉了。就當是一次新嘗試了。sc讓我試了很多新東西，這幾個月來還是非常快樂的！
> 
> 感謝大家閱讀。收到幾位蹲更新的GN留言實在很慚愧，辛苦了（鞠躬）
> 
> 我們有緣再見！


End file.
